


死后歌

by ElennaLyu



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElennaLyu/pseuds/ElennaLyu
Summary: 防塌搬文。成文时间2012年，搬运时间2020年。雁中心本《Tri-Light》时雁正篇。
Relationships: Matou Kariya/Tohsaka Tokiomi
Kudos: 3





	1. 0

0.  
间桐雁夜坐在新都车站的候车大厅里，钢铁从候车椅中间的连方镂空花纹里渗出生寒的气息，他蜷了蜷。  
秋末时分，空调开得暖醺，整个候车大厅仿佛一座巨大的温室，令他平白无故感到有些困倦。从奈良町到冬木市的客车编号整齐，奔驰过曲折的国道，像一只从南方迁徙而来的灰水鹤般离开人声鼎沸的城市，深入沼泽密布的北方丛林，最终到达故事结局里龙的巢穴，在那里为死去的骑士发出长而幽厉的凄鸣。漫长的路途使得人和车同样疲倦。  
背弃古老魔术世家的次子，间桐雁夜，便从这样一辆疲倦的大巴上下车，拖着他身边唯一一只人造革行李箱，像每个归乡的旅人那样，又和他们都不一样。  
雁夜习惯旅行，自他十七岁起那便是他生命中的一部分，因而他总是带着不多的随身行李，在落脚点寻找适合投宿的青年旅社。即使回到家乡也不例外，他想。  
而这一切使得他可以在候车大厅里坐上一小会儿，深吸一口气——对他而言，这得用上些工夫，活络一下蜷缩了太久的筋骨，好让自己以一个至少看上去良好的状态进入车站外暗珍珠灰色的城市。这些年来他几乎每年都回一次冬木，每次走出车站前都借助这些微不足道的步骤说服自己，然后像个流浪人握着寥寥无几的食物救济券冲进一家超市般，拜访仅有的故人，旋即离开这座在他的记忆里腐朽成一副骨架的城市。他憎恶魔术，但是他想这个地方一定在他生命中源源不断地展示着某种魔力，为此他奋力逃脱。  
他的行李里摄影设备占去了一半以上的分量，他像个优秀的职业摄影人，又像一位耐心的父亲般检查整理了它们，把偏振镜取下来细细地端详了一番，确认镜头盖没有松开，然后从最顶层抽出一叠手稿来。  
对间桐雁夜这样对心灵的直觉比对魔术的要强上许多的人来说，写作是艰辛的独自打拼生涯里一个还算不赖的谋生手段。然而直至最近，他才在朋友的邀约下开始动笔写一个遥远而漫长的故事。  
起初他是想要写一个少年和一个女孩的故事的，讲的是他们怎样相识，怎样爱，又怎样离别的悲伤故事。然而那个故事埋藏在冬木市僵冷的冻土之下多年，相片的细节已然模糊成了大块交错明媚的色彩，他发现这些色彩里有些别的东西，他曾试过忘了那些，将它们与四周的景物揉在一起，直至无人知晓，连同他自己在内。  
他失败了，在显而易见的层面上。  
第二次拟稿时他把大纲和零碎的记忆用稿纸抄录下来，他打算这次从冬木回去后就正式着手。  
新的故事是一个少年，一个女孩和另一个少年的故事。  
讲的是少年与女孩怎样相遇，少年怎样爱着女孩，怎样失去女孩。另一个少年怎样看着他们相遇，怎样与少年相遇，怎样诀别。  
雁夜不禁觉得自己有些好笑。他收好手稿，如同对待现金一般小心翼翼——间桐雁夜知道什么对自己是珍贵的，至少他认为自己知道。候车大厅里人不多，钢铸天花板骨架将锈色的天空切割成生硬的几何形小块，衬着冰凉的白漆色，一副疏冷寂寥的味道。他抬起头，没有看见星星。  
他想约莫是这些年案头工作做多了，视力不如从前的缘故。于是他挑了个靠落地大窗的位置，从包里掏出相机，将光圈调到最大一档。  
偏振镜滤去反光之后的冬木市华灯初上，透过屏幕他看见漫天星辰降临人间，暖暖的淡奶黄色，织成浩浩银河。他感到那些灯火在讲述着什么，人点燃的灯是暖的。  
万家灯火在数据和电池格的包围下朝他展开柔软的怀抱。里面没有一盏是为他点燃的，他忽然想。  
他并不哀伤，也不觉欢欣，他只是像过去一样，躲在镜头后面有些茫然地张望。


	2. 1-4

1.  
间桐雁夜坐在春末水池边凉凉的石凳上。  
禅城神社后院的武士樱，是这家的女儿出生那年从奈良移栽来的。禅城家的小姐叫葵，名讳咬音同人一样典雅秀敛，雁夜喜欢念她的名字。  
雁夜也喜欢这位长他三岁，如同姐姐般温柔待他的女孩，毕竟在他有限的年岁中，这样对待他的人可算不上多。葵很喜欢这棵武士樱，每每到这棵树被移栽来的那天，总要和雁夜一起坐在树下含着糖年糕，数树皮上的纹路，猜树的年份，猜他们几岁时武士樱才会开花。  
因而在等待那棵矜持而倨傲的植物开花的年岁里，间桐雁夜总要在暮春时节缠着鹤野，带他从阴暗的间桐大宅里溜出来。这不容易，不过一切都值得。  
那时他们的手都小，握在一块儿也不如圆藏山溪水源头那里光洁的鹅卵石大——他给葵捡来过那种漂亮的浑圆石头。她的手白皙柔软，像板上新揉好的糯粉；而他的手也依然健康完好。葵的笑容像年糕清朗的甜。

武士樱第一次开花那天，雁夜坐在禅城神社后面的水池边写了一下午的生。葵被父母带出门了，不过禅城家的人还是乐意让间桐二少爷在神社里待上半天。他和葵约好一起看武士樱开花，然而他等了一下午，葵没有回来。  
他画了樱花树，用铅笔磨平的一面涂了粗糙的树干，仔细画了满树的花，看起来像一团团锦簇柔美的旗云，如同仙人的裙摆般在泛着青嫩的枝条上拖曳行走。他还画了水池和上面横着的一道石桥，像一道苍白的虹。  
待到光线渐渐浓烈，绯红色的樱花也被镀成瓷釉的粉金色，雁夜终于站起来，他的腿发麻，而且他必须回去弄些东西吃了。  
他试着挪动左腿——那时它还是完好的，只是蜷了太久，一阵酸麻径直经过脊髓占据了他的下丘脑。碰巧他不太擅长平衡。  
歪倒的一侧胳膊被稳稳地搀住，他因此免于直接磕上池边坚硬的石灰岩。那股力道稳健得令他心惊，不过他朝前跨了一步刚好站稳。  
远坂时臣适时而礼貌地放开他。雁夜匆匆回过头，手里的画稿被捏得稍许皱起，指腹上沾了一层亮晶晶的铅灰。  
“希望你没有受伤才好。”少年一袭红衣裹得一本正经，连领带结都打得考究，传统系法的温莎结，两道外环打得工整。  
雁夜记得自己初遇远坂时臣的时候，对方已是少年模样。当然他后来从家长那里知晓远坂时臣比自己年长不了几岁。然而在那般年纪，这些岁月拉开的差距同雁夜此后一生受累的决定性距离一样大。  
对不过十来岁的雁夜而言，深红色的少年让他本能后退了一步。  
“我是远坂时臣，远坂家的长子。”  
自我介绍的口吻令人无从置喙，雁夜皱了皱眉。他知道这样或许不坏，但是他不喜欢这样，葵从来不这样说话，当然脏砚和鹤野也不会。远坂时臣优雅、平和而有力，他不像雁夜认识的任何一个人。  
“间桐雁夜。”他不情不愿地说，脱口而出之后他想起父亲嘱咐过他，不可以随便把名字告诉陌生人。这写在脏砚允许他们兄弟出门的条款里。雁夜更加不安了起来。  
远坂时臣仿佛并未发觉一般，细细思衬片刻，笑容扬起的幅度准确落在优雅的范围内，作出一副全然不符合年龄的老成之态。雁夜心想他一定不知道自己的模样多么一本正经，就如同他没有发觉雁夜的窘迫那样。  
“这是你的画？”少年的声音已呈现出渐入变声期的锐利姿态，却依然维持了温雅稳重的频率。  
“没错。”雁夜把速写本捏得更紧了一些。  
“你这样会把铅笔线条都擦糊了。”时臣用一种天生从容者的真诚口吻注视着他，“可以给我看看么？”  
雁夜把手缩回去，又往前伸了伸。除了葵，谁也不看他画的画，如果脏砚不高兴，就会用他那根该死的棍子在地上扔作一堆的稿纸上一捅，把他们烧成灰烬。  
然他一个犹疑的动作已经足以让同样仍然年少的时臣仔细端详起那幅已经被弄得灰蒙蒙的写生。雁夜从边角里瞥去，看见宝石一般的目光。  
“你画的是这棵树？”宝石在速写本和身旁的活物间打了个转，回到雁夜身上，“它的花没有这么繁盛。”  
“我希望它的花像这样繁盛。”雁夜不依不饶地辩驳道，“这是我的愿望。”  
“愿望？”远坂时臣认真地咀嚼了这个词，仿佛从小他几岁的孩子口中发现了什么深奥的事物一般，然最后他还是微微弓下身。精致的领带结朝前隆起。  
“你画得很好，可以送给我么？”

无论事后雁夜怎样捶胸顿足，怎样为自己的鬼迷心窍翻遍了世间的种种借口，所谓的事实是，他将一幅画着盛世繁樱的铅笔写生送给了远坂时臣。那幅写生被他自己的手抹得发灰，仿佛罩了一层不甚干净的玻璃。远坂时臣倒是不管不顾地干脆收下，夹进一本边缘烫金的厚重笔记里。  
间桐雁夜第一次偶遇远坂时臣的地方有一棵第一次开的樱花树，送给远坂时臣的第一份礼物上有一棵在愿望中繁花重重的樱花。

2.  
间桐雁夜咬着下唇，小心翼翼地沿着光亮的清溪弓着身行走。圆藏山的另一面至今尚未开发，灵脉不聚集在这里，因而闲暇的时候他可以在附近探险，或是干脆坐着画一整天画，就像偶然在禅城神社时那样——他摇了摇头，不想对自己提起远坂时臣。  
偶遇远坂时臣当天的晚餐间他和葵同时被介绍给远坂家的少爷。不得不说，远坂家族在冬木市声望斐斐，与魔术不相干的人们也能从当地仅有的几份小报上略知一二。他记得远坂时臣先向葵致了礼，然后转向他，朝他伸出手，礼节一丝不苟，脸上的每条肌肉都正经地仿佛从礼仪书的插页中摹下来一般。甚至他自己都会误以为时臣是第一次见到他。  
他懒洋洋地报上了姓名，长兄鹤野坐立不安地瞪了他一眼，似乎在谴责他对什么大人物失了礼节。尽管在雁夜的记忆中鹤野从来没有一刻能安稳地坐在原地。  
在初识远坂时臣的细节中，雁夜真正的意外是，间桐脏砚没有惩罚他。  
甚好，甚好。脏砚的身躯自雁夜的记忆萌发以来就在不断萎缩佝偻，愈发迫近一只丑陋的虫子，就如同他养的那些一样，五官向内缩成一团，老人经历的所有过往一齐撞向脸，挤成一堆辨不清的森冷表情。远坂时臣这个人可以交往。呵呵呵……甚好，雁夜，甚好。  
他下意识将自己朝里缩了缩，更加坚信自己把画送给那个鸽子血色的少年是个错误。仿佛不存在般的鹤野在他身旁的阴影里垂下眼叽咕着什么，他没有听见。

远坂时臣是间桐雁夜人生里第一个在家长默许下交往的……朋友。  
雁夜不承认这一点。  
然刨去脏砚诡异的称许，葵喜欢时臣——如同心地纯洁的少女欣赏一个奇妙而优秀的前辈，至少在那时是这样。他们迅速成为了朋友。  
所以，圆藏山背面那条汇入未远川的小溪边，他毕生憎厌的父亲所默许的，他毕生挚爱的女孩所赞慕的年轻人站在几步远外，看着雁夜吃力地在水边及膝高的猫草间摸索——脏砚对这块地方兴趣不大，因而活物比圆藏山的正面多不少；看起来像是青翠之间一只幼细而机敏的小鹿。  
“喂，来帮些忙。”雁夜从草丛中直起身，猛然的落差让他眩晕了那么一瞬，于是他站在原地喘了口气，“我是请你来帮我给葵找一件生日礼物。”  
“是的，你‘请’我来。只是为了在河边的泥里挖一件生日礼物。”  
雁夜狠狠瞪着那个把重音压得如此恰当，乃至于丝毫没有脱出礼仪范畴的少年，  
远坂时臣仿佛什么都没有发觉——用不了多久雁夜就会发现他对眼神之类的暗示几乎都无知无觉——般向着他迈了一步，却维持在了黄绿相间的高草丛外。  
“你要找什么？”  
“火山原石。”雁夜吸了一口气，再次蹲进草丛，细碎的淡黄色花朵在他鬓边盛开，“日本北部几千万年前曾经是海，海底升起后变成了一个火山口，附近有遗留下来的贝壳化石或是火山岩块。平时我和葵来这里时肯定能找到……哈。”  
他一脸胜利地转向远坂时臣，高高举起的右手五指间沾满淤泥，像是奇怪的蹼。他找到了一块足够大的战利品，它刚巧占满了他的整个手心。那块纯净的火山岩经流水打磨千万年而成为鹅蛋般的浑圆，潮湿的泥土覆在上面，缝隙里仿佛燃烧般透着熊熊的焰红，远古时代的火焰封存其中，以一种永久的姿态成为岩浆曾经奔腾这片土地的证据。  
“我找到了！”雁夜迈开他所能的最大步子跨出草丛，“这个是我找到过最好的了，葵喜欢这些漂亮的矿石。”  
“色泽确实很纯正。尽管被污泥覆盖，它的本质依然在漫长的时间中安静地潜伏，等待发掘。”远坂时臣煞有其事地评价，“虽然你同样出身魔术世家，但既然你请我来帮忙，这件事还是由我来为好。”  
这次他的口吻中没有重音。  
雁夜眼睁睁看着一只手覆在了他的手上方——那只手颀长整洁，指甲修得平齐，比他的手大上不少，看起来似乎能将他的手整个握在手心里。他感到手里的火山岩内部舒展出一股力量，上古的岩浆沉默地苏醒，流淌并凝结成另一种形状。他手心发烫。  
时臣把手移开之后，他才看到一只美丽的火红色天鹅从淤泥中优雅地涅槃，舒展开弧度优美的双翼，细腻的脖颈稍稍扬起，顷刻欲飞却定格此刻，雕工像是用了整整一年的夜晚般精细老到。一件真正的艺术品。  
雁夜重重地咬住了下嘴唇。  
“一块优质的原石值得与它相衬的加工，这样它就能赶上禅城小姐的生日了。”远坂时臣似乎对他华美的杰作颇有信心，“禅城小姐想必会喜欢……”  
“葵不喜欢！”雁夜立下便毫无根据地否定了青梅竹马的喜好，感到某种由衷的愤恨从胸腔最深的地方涌上来，“我讨厌魔术！”  
“为什么？”时臣看上去比他能够的还要惊讶许多，“如果我没弄错，作为间桐一族的…”  
“我讨厌魔术！”他恶狠狠地重复了一遍，“你这种家伙是不会理解的！它原本的样子就很漂亮，不需要用魔术变成鸟！”  
“那是只天鹅。”时臣不以为然地注视着他，“作为魔术世家之子，为什么憎恶魔术至此呢？”  
“你不会知道，远坂时臣。”他咬出了对方的全名。他讨厌远坂家人，讨厌有关他们的传言中绚美精致的宝石魔术，如同讨厌那些傻乎乎的童话书里勇者一个花火般的魔术便打败了敌人的戏码。他出生的地方相对这个世界对魔术的想象而言太过错误了。  
“确实，你还不真正理解它，这也难怪。”一片海港外的孔雀蓝对上他的视野，“我以为你至少会喜欢魔术的一些效果，比如…你可以用魔术实现你的愿望，让樱花开得更加茂盛。”  
“好好照顾它，它自然会开得一年比一年更好。”雁夜冷冷地驳了回去，他不想再留在这里。他转过身，他要离开了。  
那只搞砸了一切的手抓住他。  
“虽然出乎意料，但是我本意并非想令你不愉快。”  
雁夜站在潮湿松软的土地上，脚下断裂的植物根茎逸出一股生命原真的香味，指尖的淤泥柔和清凉。  
“如果你觉得禅城小姐不会喜欢，就当做是我送你的礼物吧。”  
他有些讶异地侧过身，时臣认真地看着他，和禅城神社后院的傍晚一色的神情。  
“谢谢你送我的画，你的礼物我很喜欢。”

3.  
后来间桐雁夜回忆那段年岁的时候常常想，自己十多岁时仍是心存希望的。  
他还相信自己和葵能够这般青梅竹马下去；相信自己总能找到机会从脏砚手里溜开一会儿，坐在某个人迹罕至的地方画一下午画或是写几首诗；相信自己与远坂时臣相识不过是个无关痛痒的不幸事件，并且会一直无关痛痒下去。  
就仿佛黎明不会到来一般。

然至少在间桐雁夜十五岁的年纪上，他还会和葵一起受邀去远坂邸——少女温婉的笑容或多或少冲淡了魔术训练和脏砚无止境的讥笑与虐待带来的痛苦。对间桐雁夜来说，没有什么比间桐脏砚的认可更好的，讨厌他人的理由了。  
他便这么相信自己讨厌远坂时臣。  
他坐在远坂邸会客厅柔软的扶手椅里，感觉自己像一支被浸进水里的切花，沙发软得几乎将他吞了下去。他盯着深红色垫巾的二次连方织纹，试图把它印在脑里，等会儿好画下来。他不得不承认，即使是他都看得出这垫巾的织工极好，花纹精致，每一针都勾在恰好的位置，就和远坂时臣本身一样。  
和远坂时臣一样。  
该死。眉心朝里拧了拧，他把视线从沙发上移开，不安地动了动，华美的垫巾立刻被揉皱了一片。  
葵和时臣专心致志地下着一盘棋。雁夜扫了一眼棋盘，骑士和城堡高高托举着两个孤傲而强悍的女人，她们巍然立在军中，将国王挡在身后。黑与白之间满满的对峙气息。  
他像个教养良好的观棋者那样不说话，葵笑盈盈地移开一个昂首挺胸的主教。  
雁夜不安地望着自己的青梅竹马，她的笑容依旧美得恬然，像庭院中盛开的大和抚子那样泛着柔和的淡淡浅粉色。他望着两小无猜的少女墨绿的眼睛里漾起充满美好希冀的亮色，忽然想起她还是个粉团子一般的小女孩时，在那棵与她同年的武士樱下朝他甜甜微笑，颊边陷下两个绯红色的酒窝的样子。一股莫名的疏离感袭上来。他竟觉得有些冷。  
于是他转过脸，从那盘棋上匆匆掠过，把视线尽情扔在远坂时臣身上。  
没错，他不懂西洋棋。他不知道葵是什么时候学会的，也不知道少女什么时候与远坂的少当家这般迅速地熟络起来，葵的笑容是极美丽的，但是那个笑容他不认识。  
同样地，他也不知道自己从什么时候起随葵一起常来远坂家作客，在会客厅里坐上一下午，不说话，不写诗，不画画。  
然而他已经来了远坂邸许多次，甚至熟悉了从圆藏山直接到远坂邸所在的那条街上与葵回合的路线。  
他发现自己已经对远坂时臣下颚的线条不再陌生。这种时候他才意识到其实远坂时臣不比他大多少，尚未发育成熟的骨架呈现出经由柔和逐渐伸展，从而变得刚毅的成长姿态。  
雁夜扁扁嘴，用舌尖在口腔上颚画了个圈。

显然葵掌握西洋棋的时间不比她认识时臣更久，这一会儿功夫就已经败下阵来。不过在雁夜看来，她似乎一点也不灰心，笑意盈然地将棋子放回原位，然后双手交叠，仪态一丝不苟。  
雁夜仿佛醒了一般从沙发上直起腰。  
“您今天能光临寒舍我很荣幸。”时臣站起来，在葵右手中指的第二节轻轻吹了口气。雁夜环顾了一圈全然与“寒舍”一词扯不上关系的远坂宅邸，在心里吹了声口哨。  
“能与你下棋十分愉快啊，时臣君。”葵也站起身，雁夜在她背后的方向，想象那个笑容会是怎样甜美迷人。她墨绿的长发如同横在他眼前的一道秀丽的瀑布。  
“禅城家的人已经来接您了，请允许我送您到门口。”时臣朝她周全地点头致意，“如果您不介意，我不日将会再去拜访您，葵小姐。”  
葵的笑意似乎又绽开了一些，黄昏流金色的光线在落地窗前勾下一个容纳他们所有人的巨大长方形光斑，似乎被少女情窦初开的优美笑容点亮一般蓬荜生辉。雁夜将那个称呼咀嚼了两遍，在葵离开前忍住了嘲笑的念头。

“雁夜君，你不回去么？”  
“你是在下逐客令？”  
“我没有这个意思。”  
远坂时臣站在两步远外，恰好被窗帘的阴影笼在里面，半面打上铜金色的高光，仿佛一个即将揭晓的秘密。暮光与灯火交接的时候，会客厅里出奇昏暗。  
“葵已经平安到家了？”雁夜感到这样的光线令他不太自在，缱绻的光线下没法好好看书或者画画，拍摄也采不好光——他最近刚从相熟的学长那学了些摄影的知识。尽管如此，他想这样扯开话题并不高明。  
“禅城小姐已经由她家的人安全接回了。”远坂时臣的口气听起来有些平板，“不过，雁夜君，你…”  
“行，我得走了。虽然老家伙向来不急一时。”他懒洋洋地从松软得令人东倒西歪的沙发上挺起来，双脚同时落地，与厚实的地毯摩擦出微不可闻的声响，“不用在我面前改称呼，葵的名字可好听了。”  
“我并没有针对你的意思，”远坂时臣向前一步，此时雁夜才发现他不偏不倚地挡在通往正门的路上，“也不想赶你走，看起来你不想回家去。”  
“远坂时臣竟然会注意到别人的心思？”他故意做了一个大惊小怪的表情，仿佛一个搞怪的孩子。  
“刚才我和禅城小姐下棋时，你一直在看我。”  
雁夜僵在原地足有两秒，末了他咧了咧嘴，不确定这是否算是笑容。  
“你和葵下棋时居然这么不专心。”他用一种并不存在的胜利口吻说，“你不怕我告诉她？”  
“告诉她什么？我因为发现你在看我而不专心？”  
雁夜深吸了一口气。他忽然发现自己和远坂时臣算不上熟，一点也不。  
“罢了。”远坂时臣极小幅度地摇了摇头，使得他脸上卓越的高光短暂地闪了闪。他终于从阴影里完全走了出来。这时雁夜发现自己可以看清他，年轻光洁的脸被灯光上了一层釉彩，隐现出刚毅的轮廓，仿佛一个优秀的青年在这层皮后面平静而有力地注视，“我的意思是，虽然不能理解你如此疏远自己古老高贵的家族，但是如果你不想回去，就多留会儿。”  
“收起你的家族论吧，时臣。”他疲倦地说，坐在了沙发的一侧扶手上，“说起来远坂家才是土生土长的日本人，怎么你们喜欢的都是这些西洋玩意儿？”  
“家族的意义不在于喜好，”远坂时臣站到他身边，依然立得笔挺，没有倚靠任何东西，“而在于爱和传承的理想，以血脉将彼此时间的距离消解，以爱让彼此的心灵向共同的理想聚拢。”  
他忽然觉得对方认真的语气很是有趣，于是他放松了脸颊，重新站起来。  
“我确实觉得你可以留下来吃晚饭，雁夜君。”远坂时臣在他身旁说，仿佛那声音拧成一条线钻进了他的耳朵，“晚餐时间即将到了，你可以把它当作是我的邀请。”  
“邀请？”他忽然发现时臣眼里的颜色是一片湖的澄澈，“远坂少主的邀请？”  
“我个人的邀请。”远坂时臣着重重复了一遍，“如果你…”  
“我们去外面吃吧。”他忽然说，一天之内第二次打断远坂时臣的话，“开发区后面的街上新开了一家烧烤馆，味道还不错，当然不知远坂少当家的口味如何了。”  
“你去过么？”  
“去过啊。”他怔了怔，“我回家晚的时候会绕去那里吃晚饭，不然回去又会被老头折腾得够呛。”  
“你喜欢那家店么？”  
“喜欢。”他愈发不明白了。  
然后他有些满意地看着远坂家宝石般光耀无疵的继承人似乎与自己打了艰难的一仗，然后仿佛作下某个代价深沉的决定般，点了点头。

4.  
“你不能喝酒。”  
远坂时臣在小烧烤店蒙了一层油污的光线下一脸认真地告诉他。  
“我知道。”雁夜懒洋洋地朝远坂时臣的方向丢去一个白眼——要是鹤野在，他会为这个不符合间桐身份的行为被唠叨上好一阵，“所以我喝柠檬苏打。”  
远坂时臣没有接话，雁夜拿起桌上一个满当当的易拉罐，用和手指缘齐平的指甲用力去扳拉环与铁皮盖间的缝隙。他的指甲总是留不起来，乳白色的月弧稍许显出些苗头，便总是被他在自己不经意间咬得坑坑洼洼。被脏砚以管教的名义折磨，愤恨到极点而无能为力的时候他养成了咬指甲的习惯，甚至咬出血来，过了许久才发觉。长大些后他总算不再无意识地弄伤自己了，指甲却再也留不长，好在短指甲给画画带来了些便利，他也没再在意过。  
“就算是柠檬苏打，也不要喝过量为好。”远坂时臣忽然在他对面说，声音如同平地惊雷般升起。  
他重重地放下易拉罐，磕出任性而不悦的塑料声，扳到半路的拉环嗒得一下落回原地。几个空的果汁罐在震动中颤了一下。  
那一瞬雁夜想要把一肚子尖锐的话语全数丢在远坂时臣脸上，让这个像教科书一样一丝不苟的公子哥儿少管闲事；告诉他脏砚根本是个怪物，间桐家是一只吞吃他生命的巨大魔鬼，而鹤野是一具被吃得所剩无几的行尸走肉；告诉他自己恨间桐一族，间桐根本不是家族，间桐没有爱和共同的理想，间桐家只有脏砚无尽的贪婪和野心；告诉他不许跟自己提魔术，去他的魔术；啊对了，还有，离葵远一点。  
然最终他还是沉默良久，甚至看都没看对面的远坂时臣一眼，重新拿起那只易拉罐。  
“这都是第六罐了，”他没有急着打开，而是用两根手指夹着它在眼前转了两圈，像是科学怪人仔细观察锥形瓶里的液体，仿佛这样他就能看穿铁皮一般，“开了五罐都是‘谢谢惠顾’，难怪我拿到的福袋里永远没有新年娃娃。”  
“你想要中奖？”远坂时臣从另一边平视它，月泉石的瞳仁在油腻的灯光里兀自清澈。他用筷子的尖端夹住炭烤扇贝的肉，一个利落的动作将可以食用的部分扯下来，放进一旁的烧烤酱里。雁夜发现他总是快速地用最有效率的方式完成自己的目标，而不像自己在吃之前总要拨弄上几下。他从远坂时臣那里找不到哪怕一个多余而无目的的动作。  
“中了也只是再来一瓶罢了。”他夹起自己撕好的秋刀鱼迅速地丢进嘴里，含混地嚼了几下便咽下去，清咸的味道在舌苔上徘徊，“在你看来真是愚蠢，毫无意义，是吧，远坂时臣？但是我这些毫无意义的愿望却总是没法实现。”  
“你不必每次都称呼我全名，雁夜君。”时臣依然以那种令他费解的坚决目光看着他，“确实没有什么意义，但因为有了希望它实现的愿望，原本并不存在的意义便从愿望中诞生出来。”  
时臣隔着塑料桌伸过手，从他手里取下易拉罐。在雁夜明白过来之前时臣就轻而易举地将拉环提了起来，金属撕裂时发出渗人的声响。  
“啊，还是‘谢谢惠顾’呢。”时臣眯了眯眼，像是有些遗憾地把拉环捻在拇指和食指间，隔着桌子递给他。  
“看来你的运气也不怎么样。”雁夜接过来，随意丢进了一堆空罐子中间，撇过头去看窗外。天色渐渐暗得沉了，新都开发区附近多是工地，晚上灯不多，黑暗便浓得像是某种穿不透的胶质一般，黏腻得令人心口发堵。他远远眺去，只能看到远处新都的灯火，明黄间掺杂着些许霓虹，看上去微弱而遥远，仿佛是从另一个星系经过了数个光年跋涉而至一般。路灯的汞灯泡发出同样有限的淡黄色光晕，在地上落下一个不大的圆，里面除了空荡荡的石地面外空无一物。几只秋蛾在灯下绝望而慌乱地打转，其中一只毫无预兆地猛然扑向他面前的窗户，在脏兮兮的玻璃上挣扎乱动一番，毛绒绒的粗肥身体下六只细足仍是鲜明，翅膀微弱地颤了颤，随即掉到窗下去了。他一阵反胃，赶紧转回视线。  
“这家店的口味确实不错。”  
远坂时臣在他对面忽然说，这句缺乏因果的话让雁夜一个激灵，仿佛陡然醒过来一般。他狠狠剜了时臣一眼。  
“我是说，你选的这家店虽然环境一般，但是口味确实值得赞赏。”远坂时臣又扯下了一个扇贝，似乎并不明白自己为什么又被雁夜瞪着，“佐料的配置很大胆，味道别出心裁。”  
“远坂家的大少爷平时可没机会光临路边小店吧。”他想讥讽对方，却笑出了某种他自己都难以捉摸的寒冷。  
“你经常来？”  
他怔了怔。  
“恩，学校的社团活动结束晚了，就绕路到这附近解决晚饭。”雁夜灌了一口果汁，“晚回去了是没有饭吃的，老家伙有的是折腾人的手段。这种时候鹤野就躲在房间里不出来，谁也不会来管我。”  
“原来间桐家如此严厉。”远坂时臣摇了摇头，筷子停在半空，“雁夜君，我一直很好奇，为何你对你家族的魔术如此不屑？”  
“少给我提魔术。”他斩钉截铁地止住了对方的话由，“可恶，远坂时臣。你什么都不明白。”  
“正因我出身魔术世家，才不能理解你为何对魔术这一精密而崇高的事物如此抵触。”远坂时臣不以为然地摇头，极小的幅度几不可见，“雁夜君…”  
“你什么都不明白。”雁夜放下易拉罐，疲惫地摆摆手，“我跟你不一样，大概间桐和远坂也不一样……我不知道。反正我讨厌魔术，讨厌那小老头，我可不想和魔术扯上半点关系。不是说魔术师的家传是保密的吗……哈哈，你怎么会知道间桐的魔术是什么东西？！”  
时臣一言不发地看着他，没有追问下去。西服整整齐齐，温莎结打得紧而平整。雁夜猜想如果自己打上那样的领带，一定会死于窒息。  
“我和鹤野都是那怪物老头的工具而已…家族的意义是爱？”雁夜趴在油腻的桌上，透过满桌的狼藉杯盘看着时臣平稳的表情被灯光糊上一层油而模糊起来，“哈哈…没有爱，没人爱我和鹤野，当然我和他也不爱对方…葵是第一个对我温柔的人…所以远坂时臣你听着…绝对不允许你伤害葵…”  
“对于你的遭遇我很遗憾，不过…”时臣眯了眯眼——至少在雁夜看来是这样，酒红色的影子忽然笼住了他，他惊慌失措地看着远坂家的继承人身体朝前倾，目光关切地注视着他，“你喝柠檬苏打也会醉么，雁夜君？”  
雁夜实在很难相信这不是一句讥讽，如果那位大少爷没有将这般古怪的句子说得如此真诚的话。  
“你看起来不太好，雁夜君。”远坂时臣像是确认自己的判断一般，从椅子上站起身绕到他身边，下了结论。  
“我当然没醉！”他有些赌气地猛然坐起来，“我又不是鹤野那个…”  
他的太阳穴狠狠撞在远坂时臣下巴上，疼得他剧烈地抽了一口气，眼角酸痛。  
“你不要紧吧？”远坂时臣却没事人一般关切而有礼地靠近他，在他太阳穴周围按了几圈，力度刚刚好。  
“没事。”他倔强地站起来，勉强止住了抽气声，“天很晚了。”  
“我送你回间桐府。”远坂时臣认真地站在他被撞到的右侧，遮住了昏沉的光线。  
“我不是葵。”雁夜跨过椅子，离开了远坂时臣够得到的范围，“你也早点回家。”  
他三步并作两步跌跌撞撞地逃出店门，差点被门上的塑料帘子绊倒。  
他怀疑自己真的是醉了，至少他知道鹤野偷偷拿学长的学生证买酒喝后的样子，摇摇晃晃，步履不稳，头脑沉重。远坂时臣被烧烤店的服务员绊住付账，看起来一时赶不上来。他忽然对这件事十分满意。  
但是喝柠檬苏打是不会醉的，哪怕为了一个微不足道的奖励而开了六罐也一样。  
走出半条街后他才停下来回头张望。  
确信远坂时臣没有跟上来后，他长长呼出一口气。他忽然发现与远坂时臣出门时空气中灿烂焚城的淬炼金色已然消散——那个少爷一定极少步行这么多路，一路上都目不斜视地与他保持着一致的步调。  
夜幕沉沉而至，天空呈一整块幽暗的泥灰色。没有星星也没有云的轮廓，除却新都方向淡淡的晕光，他只找到一架飞机尾部的荧红色信号灯一闪一闪，仿佛时臣常年佩在身上的袖扣，在他头顶划过一道平直的线，后面拖着烟灰色的机云。视觉残留令他有些恍惚。  
圆藏山离这里算不上远，他摇了摇头，眼前远坂时臣的影像淡了些。吸了一口微凉的空气，他往回走。


	3. 5-7

5.  
间桐雁夜往后跌了一步，重心不稳，狠狠撞在了身后的砖墙上。他一阵麻木，手脚冰凉。  
“看看，看看…”脏砚站在两步远外的平台上，皱成老橘皮的脸上闪过某种高深而邪恶的神色，“雁夜，你看看…这样是不行的…”  
雁夜下意识往后退，冰冷的砖墙靠上了脊骨，刻印虫的节肢足在墙体里爬动，刮擦出某种细密而浩大的沙沙声。他奋力想要把那种可怕的声音从脑海里甩出去，然而它在他脑盖后面的某个地方生了根。  
虫仓上方的平台灯光暗得出奇，光源不明的幽蓝色光线勉强拓开一块视野。他不知道下面有多深，刻印虫覆满了他可见的一切角落，一只爬到另一只的身上，仿佛某种相同的元素不断重复流动构成的图案。  
他见过脏砚役使那些东西作为使魔，也知道间桐家还有的是这样的东西。  
但是今天他与远坂时臣分开，从开发区绕回间桐宅的时候，原本是做好准备与老家伙周旋上一晚，在适当的时候把远坂大少爷当挡箭牌的。然而脏砚反常地没有用那根可恶的拐杖捅他的膝盖窝。  
老家伙带他来了虫仓。  
雁夜缩在平台距离脏砚最远的一角，砖墙和栏杆组成一个颤巍巍的棱形。脏砚看起来并不着急，佝偻的身体一半都没在不可知的黑暗里，用一只目光狂热而精明的眼睛盯着他，无数条皱纹牵起一个似乎是玩味的表情。  
“雁夜，今天是个重要的日子啊，雁夜…”脏砚摇了摇头，仿佛一个形象全然不符的演员在扮演一位威严慈父的角色，“我想，是时候告诉你了…”  
雁夜攀住栏杆的手指关节在幽冷的光线中泛着青白。  
脏砚在黑暗中无声地嘀咕了几句诅咒般的言灵，虫仓立即骚动起来，节肢足的摩擦声陡然放大，掀起一波滔天恶浪。无数的刻印虫仿佛某种生物的有机器官般朝着一个方向蠕动，吐出一团像是被消化过的旧抹布般的黑影。  
那团黑影看起来已经精疲力竭了，起伏了片刻之后忽然激烈地颤抖了几下，在黑暗中舒开一个隐约的人形。它手脚并用地往平台的方向爬了一步，随即翻倒，像秋季落在树根边的老蝉那样抽搐了几下。它似乎用了许久才重新翻过身，爬进光源所及的幽暗里。  
“————鹤野？！”  
脏砚看上去对雁夜尖叫似的反应很是满意，残酷的胜利笑容在脸上绞成了一团。  
“啊，你看到了，雁夜…”间桐脏砚干枯地笑了笑，稍许朝鹤野的方向侧过脸，“哥哥可没有你这个弟弟来得有用…”  
“为什么？！”雁夜感到喉口充血，每个冲破门扉的音节都带起一股黏膜破裂的刺痛，“为什么把鹤野……”  
“为什么，天呐，为什么？”脏砚重新转向他，用一种刻意大惊小怪的语气说，“当然是为了培养他，让他成为杰出的魔术师啊！不过很显然，他是不行的…你的哥哥没有天赋，雁夜，天赋。”  
雁夜死死地盯着那个逐渐从虫仓底往上爬的黑影。刻印虫们看来对他很是不满意，只有几只虫子懒洋洋地从他身上经过，对失去这个无用的寄主并不遗憾。  
“而你有天赋，雁夜。”脏砚脸上的皱纹片刻间似乎又深了些许，这使得他看起来缩水得更加厉害，“你比你哥哥好得多…我一直在思考让你们兄弟得到最大发挥的方法…不过看来鹤野是要让我失望了…他完全不行，你看，完全不行…”  
雁夜将自己贴在墙和栏杆组成的拐角里，拼命支撑住自己，他的膝盖颤抖得厉害，发出骨节碰撞的咔咔声。  
“继续把他放在下面，到最后也是死路一条罢了…”脏砚像是叹息一般摇了摇头，“魔术回路的质量和数量都不行，差太多了，完全支撑不住…鹤野是没希望了，雁夜。”  
那团黑影看起来软绵无力，却比雁夜想象的更快爬进了幽蓝的灯光所及范围。他看到那张鹤野的脸抬起来，惶惑而空虚的眼睛茫然地朝向他的方向，像是被一场巨大的劫难摧毁后的废墟，脸在蓝色的光线里一色森白。一只刻印虫从耳孔里钻出来，细而尖锐的足扯住几缕青紫色的头发往后爬。  
“我只能放弃鹤野了，雁夜…现在间桐家只有你了。”脏砚突然猛地转向他，他终于支撑不住坐倒在地，“只有你，你能重塑间桐一族的荣耀…你能经我的手变成足以称间桐之名的魔术师…”  
“不！”他下意识喊出了声，感到喉间腥香一片，忍不住重重地咳了一声，“我拒绝！”  
“你拒绝？哦，雁夜。”脏砚丝毫不感到意外，向他靠近了一步，“放心，雁夜…你不会变成鹤野这样的…你和他不同，我清楚，父亲大人最清楚不过了，呵呵…你比他有天赋得多…”  
间桐鹤野如同一具僵尸般摇摇晃晃地爬上平台，忽然间像是看到了什么生前记忆中的事物一般朝雁夜歪斜着一侧身体爬了过去。  
“我想，就从今天开始吧，该开始进行对你的培养了…”脏砚那对精光镬铄的眼睛在一层枯皮裹着的眼眶骨架里打了个转，重新包含着某种恶毒的疯狂落回雁夜身上，“从今天起，雁夜…是你尽对间桐一族责任的时候了…你和鹤野不一样，也和远坂家那小子不一样…不一样…你和远坂那点华而不实的把戏不一样，你是阴影里的魔术师…但是你会比他更优秀，雁夜…在我这些可爱的刻印虫帮助下…”  
间桐鹤野经过脏砚身边时哆嗦了一下，把自己缩得更小。然他依旧仿佛锁死了雁夜一般朝前爬了一步，伸出一只血色全无的手。虫斑在冷色调的昏暗灯光下呈现毛骨悚然的青黑色。一处看似完好的皮肤突然隆起，随即下面的静脉像被陡然汞进了一大股气体般曲张起来，绷到极限的半透明皮肤薄如蝉翼，干涸的纹路向四面八方游走，从中间裂开没有血的伤口。  
尖利的口器首先探出体外，然后是巨大可怖的猩红色复眼，最后是覆着一层甲克的软体虫身。爬出体外的刻印虫迅速沿着鹤野的手背转身爬回它们的大本营去了。  
“这是多么荣幸啊，雁夜…”脏砚眼里的精光渐渐聚拢，再次向前靠近了一步，“今天起，你是我亲自选定的间桐一门继承人…来，雁夜，感谢你的父亲，欣然接受你的命运吧…”  
雁夜睁睁看着鹤野爬到离他仅有一步远的地方，右手僵直地伸向他，眼白血丝密布，瞳孔缩成了一个微不足道的点。  
他的兄长在叫他的名字。声音嘈哑，如同刻印虫摩擦它们粗糙的翅膀。  
“雁…夜……”  
一瞬间所有的本能都回到了雁夜体内，这个晚上他第一次彻底清醒了过来，一股消失许久的能量窜入四肢百骸。他像一只受惊的动物般尖叫一声，用酸软的小腿支撑起自己，跨过鹤野伸向他的手，从脏砚身边撞过去，遁入冬木深秋寒冷浓重的黑暗。

雁夜一路跑出间桐宅邸的时候夜已深了，圆藏山上遮天蔽日的桑柞在静谧的风中招摇着凌乱的枝杈和干涸的老叶，将渗到他脚下的月色切得零碎斑驳。他隐约听见风声里有昆虫振翅的时候，脚下一滑，连着摔下几级石阶。左手腕在某级突出的石沿上磕到了，钻心的疼痛令他咬破了下唇。  
然而他停不下来，内心深处他知道停下来一切都完了。所有美好的故事都将不会发生，所有的爱都将埋在圆藏山苍老的矮灌木丛下，成为植物叶脉间干枯的灰。  
他扶着手腕跑向深山町方向，掺着霓虹的璀璨灯火已然黯下去，遗下远处一片淡淡的晕。青石路板上落满憧憧行道树的影子，褴褛而萧冷。  
他奋力朝人点燃的灯火所在的方向跑去。  
间桐雁夜人生中第一段逃亡的旅程终结于几根漆得工整的铁栏。铁栏与铁栏之间舒开典雅凝固的纯黑色铁蔷薇，花瓣的缝隙间，被切割成片状的远坂邸像一座笼在月色里的，传说中的城堡，窗后透出一星半点微光，仿佛一只稀世珍兽的眼睛。  
他大口呼吸，用完好的右手用力拍门。

6.  
远坂时臣打开门时，雁夜正用右手抓住两朵蔷薇之间铁铸的荆棘，指关节在微弱的月色下泛着惨白，胸腔剧烈起伏。分明他身后才是一整个广袤的世界，他却像是一只疯狂摇晃笼子的困兽。  
铁栏门被打开的时候雁夜猛地向前倒去，远坂时臣顺势搀住他的右手，和那年禅城神社的武士樱下一样的姿势。  
他下意识想要挣开。  
“你手腕的伤很严重。”  
至始至终远坂时臣只说了这样一句话，他顿时被噎了回去，只能抬起头瞪了对方一眼。他的额头上覆了一层薄汗，喘过气来后他忽然觉得凉。  
远坂时臣对他任性般的挑衅视而不见，心无旁骛地扶着他往远坂邸的主建筑里走。  
于是他也放任自己陷入沉默，以某种盲目的决心跌跌撞撞地跟上。

远坂时臣带他去的地方是二楼的浴室。  
远坂邸的浴室灯火通明，浅妃色的光线令雁夜无端想起珠宝柜台那种乱惑人眼的璀璨灯光。他想远坂一族与宝石的渊源一定和间桐与虫的一样深远——鹤野那只青斑遍布的手伸到他眼前，他感到太阳穴再度突突直跳了起来，刚抬起左手，又生生疼得放了下去。  
“那只手扭伤了韧带。”远坂时臣波平如镜的声音在他正上方响起，“在处理好之前最好不要动。”  
他有些不情愿地照做，用右手拉开运动秋外套的拉链。他和远坂时臣的另一个不同是，他的衣柜里没有正装，也没有深红色。  
远坂时臣托起他的左手，好让他脱下外套里的套头毛衣。远坂家的继承人似乎对他那件起球的青色毛衣不甚满意，瑰蓝宝石的眼底微微一漾。  
浴室用魔术阵法保持得很暖，脱至只剩最后一件贴身长袖T恤也不觉得冷。远坂时臣把雁夜的左手放在一块叠得四四方方的乳白色浴巾上，从上衣内袋里取出一枚半截手指大小的血红宝石。  
“我讨厌魔术。”他闷闷地说。  
“现在只能这样，你的手腕最好尽早处理。”远坂时臣似乎对他的抱怨同样不以为意。宝石从外围开始融化，直至连心都融成一汪血般鲜红的浓稠液体，缓慢地在他手腕周围淌成一个复杂的几何图案。  
那些图案雁夜不认识，他不擅长几何，也对魔术中的阵法运用没有兴趣。他只是侧过脸默默地看。远坂时臣鬓边的几缕深茶色发丝垂下来，如同白玉山崖上生长出美丽而奇妙的魔法植物，将年轻男人的侧脸切割成细腻的条块。他像对待自己的任何一个魔术那样神情专注，咒语平缓而镇定。  
无论如何，雁夜感到手腕剧烈的疼痛缓解了不少。他松了一口气，远坂时臣扶他起来，托住他的左手。  
“我自己来。”他试图让自己笑得轻松些。  
“你的左手腕还需要休养，我只是做了基本的处理。”远坂时臣在他身后不紧不慢地把最后一件贴身T恤向上卷。  
“远坂家的佣人都辞职了么？”他背朝远坂时臣，感到对方中指第一关节隆起的骨骼滑过肩窝的线条，“要劳烦你这个未来当主亲自动手？”  
“你不想被人知道在这里吧，雁夜君。”  
他忽然讨厌起远坂时臣的波澜不惊了，他咬着下唇不说话。  
“虽然魔术师之间互相不过问家族魔术刻印的传承，”远坂时臣将T恤卷到了他腋下，他下意识抬起手臂，“但是你这个时候出现在这里，是因为间桐一族的事。”  
一阵缄默陡然降临到他们之间，雁夜把下唇咬得更紧了，先前磕出的伤口开始泛起某种灼烧的疼痛。  
“而且，这样…也不错。”  
什么？！  
在雁夜意识到这一切应当作何解释之前，他已经被远坂时臣打横放进浴缸里。潋滟的妃色灯光像液体般在视线上方的缝隙里静静流淌。现在他感到自己真的像一块躺在光华斐然的橱窗里供行家赏阅的宝石了，还是行将被发现仿造痕迹的那种。  
远坂时臣将他的左手放在浴缸外侧的边缘上，托起一只赤裸的脚踝。  
雁夜抿起了嘴，他感到一种本能的不妥，但是他说不清，也驳不过远坂时臣。  
“你脚踝上有一些细小的擦伤。”远坂时臣仿佛端详什么一般眯了眯眼，拿过另一块浴巾轻轻包住了他脚跟最毛糙的部分。  
“我从圆藏山上一路跑下来，”他注视着对方小心翼翼地用热水敷他的伤口，“鞋子掉了一只。”  
远坂时臣专心致志地擦拭他的小腿腹。先前微妙的不妥感消失了，他吸了口暖热的空气。  
“脏砚那老家伙今天宣布了，间桐一族由我继承。”  
远坂时臣一言不发地清理他膝盖上一片触目惊心的紫红色擦伤。  
“让魔术世家的秘密见鬼去吧，”他再次奋力吸了口气，一丝不挂的胸膛鲜明地起伏了几下，“我要说出来…不然那个老家伙会一声不响地吃了我，把我也变成怪物…没人知道我发生了什么，我就要从世上消失了，没人会知道。”  
“嗯，你可以告诉我。”  
雁夜知道自己听见了，远坂时臣在对他说话。远坂家的少爷面色坚毅端正，两片薄薄的唇微抿成一条清浅的线，仿佛从未开口。但是他知道时臣对他说了什么，这让他稍许平静了一些。  
因此他舒出一口气，贴上浴缸光滑温暖的瓷面。热腾腾的水漫上来，逐渐覆过心脏的位置，他感到心口有些闷。  
远坂时臣将清理完的一只脚搁在触不到水的边缘，托起另一只脚踝。他的脚踝因奔走而磨得粗粝，起了细小的干皮，骨节却比寻常人纤细，远坂时臣一只手就能完全托在掌心。  
雁夜不喜欢这种感觉，就像不喜欢时臣展开手就能将一整颗火山原石覆进掌中。远坂时臣对全局的掌控仿佛与生俱来般从容果决，这让他没来由地从内心深处的潮湿角落感到一阵紧皱的慌乱。  
远坂时臣关上了龙头，打开花洒，用流水冲洗他脚上细微的伤口。曝露在外的真皮层在液体经过时瑟缩起来，引起零碎而另人不快的疼痛。泡沫从水分子的间隙中挣扎浮现，仿佛逝者的灵魂般从深处向上冒起，在表面积聚起一团团晶莹的云，浅粉色的光线在无数个泡泡中打转，如同宝石珍贵的内核。雁夜由那些泡沫覆盖他的身体，从他的角度注视远坂时臣微微低下头，颊窝里的光弧完满优美。  
“你不问我发生了什么事？”他说。  
“魔术师不过问其他魔术家族的私务。”远坂时臣头也不抬，专注得像个加班的年轻咨询师。雁夜感到脚踝上毛糙的肉刺齿轮般轧过男人平滑的手掌，他忽然发现在远坂时臣面前自己稚嫩得像春天的樱花树老枝顶端抽出的，水绿色的新芽。  
“那为什么收留我?”  
“因为你需要。”  
分毫犹疑都不留给他，远坂时臣放下他的脚，朝几乎沉进水下的他伸出手，流潋的灯光在孔雀石的深处粼粼忽闪。  
雁夜抬起右手抓住他。  
猛地朝下一扯。  
水声骤然涌动，仿佛一个微小的世界里一场滔天的巨浪。  
他的反应显然出乎了优雅从容的远坂少主计划范围，然魔术师在应变的技巧上总是行家。远坂时臣顺着他的动作往前倒，却在撞上浴缸边缘或是雁夜的下巴之前生生稳住了重心。花洒从手中滑出去，撞在浴缸内侧的不锈钢扶手上，发出持久而渗人的声响。水流在空中连贯成优美华贵的抛物线，张力撑起的弧面璀璨饱满，仿佛上帝应许的立约之证。  
远坂时臣在离雁夜不到十个公分的地方单手撑住浴缸边缘，溅起的水滴和泡沫挂在发间，顺着发梢的方向缓慢而不可挽回地自由落体。西服上洇开血一般的酡红，湿漉漉的绒黏成一簇一簇蔷薇色的灌木。  
他为自己在远坂时臣坚硬的外壳上敲出了一丝破绽而感到发自心底的轻松和快乐，连带着空气中暖暖的熏香味都逸散了不少。他放声大笑，笑得水面剧烈晃动起来，金粉色的光带支离破碎，更多的水被泼向上方那个深红色的年轻人。  
然后他陡然在半空中停下，激烈的刹车压迫着胸腔里所剩无几的空气，肋骨一阵始料未及的灼痛。  
“小心你的手腕。”  
远坂时臣那只足够托住他脚踝的手将他受伤的左手腕握在掌心，始终在水泼溅的范围之外。目光相接的时候他在那对幽邃而清明的匈牙利蓝后面看到了某种平静和接纳的神色，眉尾几根摇摇欲坠的茶色眉毛支撑着沉重的水滴，终于不支坠落下去，在刚毅的侧脸上留下一条闪亮的水痕，仿佛错位的泪。  
雁夜忽然想笑，一种获知某个期盼已久的结论的喜悦充满了整个心脏，使得它今晚第一次搏动地规则而有力了。  
“我说，时臣，”他从喘息间勉强找到了开口的缝隙，“你这家伙…是不是从来没有在别人面前出过丑？”  
“在你面前有过了。”远坂时臣认真而平和地告诉他，右手维持扶着他左手腕的姿势，左手搀扶他跨出浴缸，“你嘴唇上也有咬伤的裂口。”  
湿漉漉的手指抚过他布满血口的干燥下唇。雁夜愣了一下，一丝隐绰的腥香气味钻进鼻腔。他皱了皱眉决定不予置评。  
蒸发迅速带走了雁夜周身积攒下来的体温，他下意识一哆嗦，远坂时臣用一条大浴巾裹住他。  
他忽然认识到自己赤身裸体，在比自己大上几岁的熟人兼情敌面前一丝不挂，并且时间久到足够对方把他身体的每个细节铭刻于心。同时他再次发现，自己尚未发育完全而略显圆润的肩膀和下颚青涩得像一颗味道不太对劲的果实。  
“走吧。”远坂时臣将他裹得更紧，他感到皮肤表面的水汽渗进纤维，“我带你去休息。”  
“呐，时臣，你听着。”他在他耳旁压低了声音，沙哑得不像他，“我在脏砚那里看到了很糟的东西，太糟了，我没法接受。”  
“你很累。”远坂时臣用同样的音量平稳安定地告诉他，“先休息一晚。”  
“那老家伙真的会消灭我，如果我被他抓住一切都完了。”他咽了口唾沫，喉间的血腥味再次涌了上来，“他会把我抹杀掉，变成他的傀儡。我不要…我不要变成怪物，时臣，我不想被从这个世界上彻底抹掉。”  
“你不会的。”末了远坂时臣将他安置在一张宽大的床上，子宫般令人安心的柔软包围了他，“睡觉时注意不要压到手腕。”  
“你不会把我交给脏砚？”他仰面躺下，望着远坂时臣深红色的背影在门栏间形成一道不可逾越的壁。  
“今晚不会。”远坂家的继承人朝走廊进了一步，柔光安宁，一片沉沉的酒红色影子。  
间桐雁夜没去管他。他闭上眼，用口型对某个不在此地的人道了晚安。

7.  
“所以远坂时臣你能不能解释一下？”雁夜将一整个牛肉丸丢进嘴里，那个丸子在咽喉狭窄的通道前危险地徘徊了几秒，被他再度含回口中，“为什么你要把我带去你的卧室？”  
远坂时臣认真地用一把钝口刀从中间切开澄黄的芝士。该死的。雁夜默默念道。这个认真而无趣的公子哥儿。  
“我的卧室平时不随意让人进来。”深红色的年轻男人头也不抬，“虽然我不认为能一直瞒下去，但是我想这几天你不会希望被间桐家主找到行踪。”  
雁夜用力吸了一大口清凉的西柚汁，感到喉口几天来第一次真正通畅了一些。他出生成长在日本，远坂家的洋风料理不是他习惯的那种，不过好在他并不讨厌。  
“我永远也不想被他找到行踪。”  
“理论上这不可能。”  
蓝方石终于从食物的丛林中升起，目光像真正的宝石那样高贵，有力而坦诚。远坂时臣过于诚实而显得残酷的结论仿佛在某个气球上扎了一个决定性的小孔，他顿时泄了气，低下头去专心对付他的午餐。  
逃亡至远坂府邸后，他经历了一个前所未有的漫长梦境。在那里他看到了少女时代的禅城葵，一头墨绿色的华瀑在脑后轻柔地飘拂，纤细的脚在宽大的木履里俏丽可人。他朝她挥手，可是她径直往前走，不看他。  
她前进的方向远处绽开花火，铝片在几十尺的高空熊熊燃烧，散落下来的明亮辉光洒满了所有悸动的年华。各式金属发出色彩绚丽的光，仿佛一泼泼颜料滴上铁灰色的幕布，然后被吸收得一干二净。他下意识想要画下或者摄下这些画面。  
他想起这是冬木市的夏日祭，每年在禅城神社举行。他与葵小时候曾在夏日祭上捞到了一缸金鱼。因为神社住持女儿的特殊照顾，他们还一起买了在手中挥舞的小烟花，在那棵和葵一样大的武士樱上贴了许愿条。葵不告诉他自己许了什么愿，然他知道他的愿望是能一直和葵分享一袋苹果糖。  
但是现在葵在那个方向上越来越小，他本能地追上，却被绊了一跤。  
他摔倒在地，全世界的昆虫都朝他爬来。膜翅的、鳞翅的；软体的、甲克的；虹吸的、舔吸的；清一色的六足动物，瞬间淹没了他。他耳边充斥着节肢足爬动时杂乱而恐怖的声音。千万只虫子把他啃成血淋淋的白骨。它们钻进他身上的每一个入口，然后化蝶一般从他完好的皮肤表层破出，留下一个个没有血的裂口和青紫的瘢痕。  
他尖叫起来，就像前一天晚上在间桐邸深处的虫仓里那样，当着他那权威而邪恶的父亲和被折磨得意志尽失的兄长，如同一只被吓得魂不附体的小兽那样大声尖叫。可是此时他已不能跑了，虫子吃掉了他的肌腱。他下意识想挪动身体，一声脆响，森白的腿骨掉下来，一批新的虫子贪婪地吸吮他坏死的骨髓。  
然后一只手从虫的中间伸进来，直接拎起他——那只手力气大得可怕，又或许他自己轻得可怕。他趁声带没有被咬断之前拼命呼救，那只手将他拽离虫海。  
整个世界浑然一片沉暗而优美的深红色。  
他醒来了，看见远坂式品味的，雕了精细暗纹的天花板，一盏精致的吊灯呈徐缓而隆重的下垂姿态。远坂时臣一只手刚刚放下他们的午餐，另一只手搭在他的额头上。

雁夜狼吞虎咽地解决掉他的那份午饭，把没有挤干净的小半只柠檬丢在餐盘里。他醒来时已是午饭时间，而一个可怖的夜晚给他留下的除了噩梦便是饥饿。  
他往椅背上一靠，把整个身体的重量交付在打了光漆的红衫木上。从圆藏山上一路跑到远坂邸让他四肢酸痛，难以消解。  
他与远坂时臣一时无话，他沉默地盯着面前空空如也的瓷盘。几滴酱料在上面流连成毫无规则的图案，四周镶了一圈铜边。  
远坂时臣优雅而曼斯条理地摆弄着面前的食物，用铿亮的叉子将牛肉丸插起，平放进口中。雁夜几乎是下意识地想嘲笑他，远坂家或许把食物咀嚼的次数也写进了家教里。然而他的处境令他丧失了心情。  
远坂时臣似乎发现了他的视线——这对远坂家的少爷而言真是难得，顿了顿，叉起一个牛肉丸，放进他的盘子里。  
雁夜目瞪口呆地看着远坂一族的继承人依旧用宝石般亘久而平静的目光注视着他，然后又给了他一个牛肉丸。他不合时宜地发现远坂时臣的行为简直像一位体贴的恋人。  
他想起了葵，想起梦境里她美丽而愈渐遥远的背影。雁夜忽然感到疲倦，更深地瘫进扶手椅里。  
“我不用。”他用这样的疲倦回击对方。  
“你看上去再吃一顿依然很饿。”然而远坂时臣眼中坚决而诚恳的神色饱含重量，他在那种目光里一再坍缩成一个微小的质点，“或许令你感到饥饿的不只是肠胃而已。”  
“昨晚我差点就再也没有机会吃饭了。”他靠在椅背上，与对方保持距离，“啊，我想起来了，你为什么也要把午饭拿到卧室里来吃？”  
“吃完了再拿食物进来太令人起疑。”远坂时臣放下叉子，坐直身体，气定神闲地正面与他对视，仿佛任何有关伟大魔术世家的事件都没有发生，“尽管远坂家的佣人值得信任，但是我并不想冒险。你在这里也只能算是相对安全。”  
“不可能瞒住太久的。”他苦笑，感到西柚清苦的后劲从喉管深处泛了上来，“你说的没错，是根本不可能真正瞒住。脏砚那个老家伙。”  
“确实不可能瞒住，这是事实的结论。”远坂时臣点点头，搭上盛了三分之二的玻璃杯，手指在浅绯红色的液体中呈现奇异的倒影，“但是为此作出努力，即便结果难以乐观，也在自己所能的范围内尽一切力量争取……则是我自身的愿望。”  
那个词让他感到更加脱力。他垂下眼不再看远坂时臣，面前盘子里的两个牛肉丸形影相吊地从一头滚到另一头。  
“你送我的那幅画，”然而那位酒红色的青年不准备放过他，“我还留着。我用魔术把它封存了起来，防止铅炭继续糊损。现在我把它夹在一本书里。”  
“我倒希望我的画离该死的魔术远点。”他闷闷不乐地说。  
“你竟对魔术厌恶误解至此么。”很难说远坂时臣的语气中有多少疑问的成分，雁夜在他的眼中发现了一片喑哑的蓝。  
“误解？”那股久违的缄默怒火再度喷涌而至，“你才误解了，远坂时臣。你才不知道间桐的魔术是什么。”  
远坂时臣双手支在桌上，与桌上的倒影连成一个微妙的菱形。雁夜没再去看他。  
“脏砚打算杀了我…没错，就是杀了我。”他压低了嗓音，仿佛那是个愤怒而见不得光的秘密，“鹤野没达到他的要求，所以他打了我的主意…他要把我做成傀儡。到那时我就不会存在了，留下的只是间桐脏砚恐怖的…令人作呕的工具…我不要，我决不会让他这么做的，时臣，我不会让他把我变成那种东西…”  
远坂时臣忽然站起身。那片深红色的影子又没了上来。厚重的天鹅绒窗帘拢在两旁，只拉上一层薄薄的纱。乳黄色的逆光在远坂时臣身后打出一个朦胧的晕，雁夜看不清他的表情。  
“冷静，雁夜君。”深红色的影子游走般优雅而迅速地绕过桌子，一只手搭上他的肩，充满了某种年轻理想的力量，“间桐家的人暂时不知道你在这里。”  
他不管他，凑到桌前猛吸了一大口西柚汁，然后如愿以偿地呛出来。远坂时臣看起来对他的举动有些惊讶，但随即拍了拍他的后背。  
雁夜用力呼吸，好让自己平静下来。他隐约发觉远坂家的空气里有某种野蔷薇的香味。  
“还是不要对它用魔术了。”他把脸瞥向远坂时臣看不到的方向，“我是说那幅画。用画框裱起来就不会毁坏得太厉害。或者我也可以再画一幅给你。”  
“雁夜君还真是喜欢绘画啊。”深红色的影子在他上方低沉而缓慢地说，雁夜毫无因由地相信此刻远坂时臣也没有看他，“确实，我对间桐家的魔术了解并不透彻。但是我不得不承认，在魔术世家中，你是个不同寻常的存在。”  
雁夜笑了笑，感到远坂时臣的手离开了他微微颤抖的肩膀。  
“我和你不一样，时臣。”他蜷起身体，拨弄了两下已经变冷的牛肉丸，“和鹤野不一样，脏砚就更不用说了，和葵也不一样……我不希望我的人生连选择都没有，就被推上同你或是别的什么人相差无几的道路——甚至比你们更糟，脏砚根本不需要什么继承人，他只需要他的傀儡就足够了。我想知道我究竟能在世上做些什么，能够找到多少意义。”  
“或许你的诘问会得到解答。”远坂时臣在他侧后方若有所思地说。  
“你上次去禅城神社是什么时候？”  
优雅的年轻人似乎对他的问题感到困惑。然而雁夜笑了笑，他尽力想使自己显得开怀些，却不得而终。  
“那棵武士樱，葵出生那年种下的那棵。”他说了下去，“禅城神社的人把它照顾得很好。葵很喜欢它，一直关心它的成长。我已经很久没有去看了，但是我知道我的愿望会实现，现在它开得很美，春天树冠上的花朵像云霞的碎片。不需要什么魔术，用心去爱它，它自然会开得很好……我会再给你画一幅的，如果老家伙没有把我捉回去的话。只是最近应该没法去禅城家了。”  
“谢谢你，雁夜君。”远坂时臣用起先那种坚决而真诚的孔雀石色神情注视着他，右手再度搭上他的肩，这次搭得更紧，“不过刚才管家向我通报，今天下午禅城小姐会来远坂邸造访。”


	4. 8-10

8.  
雁夜从鸡血石折出的棱形光束中看见禅城葵侧对着他，少女俏美的眉黛微微皱起。他忽然从骨髓深处某个长年不见光的角落里意识到，葵是个比他大了三岁的女人。她已不再是那个樱花树下浅笑的女孩了，成长发育令她的酒窝淡了些，脸颊不像过去那么绯红，一双可人的眼睛却仍是顾盼生辉，典雅合度的绒裙下隐现少女优美的轮廓。她陷在过去同他一起造访远坂邸时常常坐的沙发里，清秀的面容稍稍蒙了一层忧虑的雾霭，这使她更加美丽了。  
远坂时臣在她对面坐下，背脊挺得笔直。过去他和葵来远坂家时，远坂大少爷始终都是这副模样，只是那个单人沙发上的乳白色织花垫巾依旧铺得平整，没有人把它揉乱，压到沙发的缝隙里去。  
向往和距离在他胸腔内混作一团。他咬了咬牙试图平复自己，没有说话，也没有人会听见他的话。  
他和葵一起来远坂邸作客的次数不算少，但是他从不知道那间洋溢着淡金色柔光，桌上总是摆放着精致点心的会客厅后面竟然藏着观察室，远坂家以宝石魔术为基础的情报设备一应俱全。  
果然远坂家也不例外。他无来由地不高兴起来。这些诡异的魔术世家。  
他并不希望葵知道他在这里。但是对于远坂时臣让他待在观察室，并将客厅里的每个细微角落都分毫不差地投影在他面前的意图，他不知道，也没有兴趣去猜想。  
灌注了魔力的宝石蕴满灼热而清透的血光，仿佛从内核开始燃烧。他盯着那块宝石投射出的一束棱形光线，那个和葵一模一样的小人抬起头，及腰的长瀑顺着这个动作被甩得平整。  
即使是雁夜也不得不承认远坂家的魔术相当精湛，那个仿佛小女孩的玩具盒般精致的投影真实得让他心底发凉。葵和远坂时臣单独在一起的场景里每个细节都在他眼前被刻画得鲜活起来，舌根再度泛起令他窒息的血腥味，他奋力喝了一大口西柚汁。  
“我对您的来访感到无比荣幸，葵小姐。”远坂时臣形状的小人在葵对面的沙发里坐定，朝少女点头致意。  
“对我就不必如此客套了吧，时臣君。”葵柔和地一笑，顷刻间蓬荜生辉，然而她眉宇间清浅的忧虑并没有挥散而去，“倒是我这次急着见你，希望不要打扰到你才好…但是，时臣君，雁夜失踪了。”  
从影像中，雁夜可以清晰地看到远坂时臣挑了挑眉，幅度刚刚好卡在一位优雅的魔术师表达惊讶的范围之内——就好像他真的为葵带来的消息惊讶似的。他都忍不住要为这个完美的大少爷喝彩了，可恶。  
“今天早晨我听到了父亲和母亲的谈话。”葵蹙了蹙眉，垂下眼，她的忧虑单纯而真诚，至少在雁夜看来是这样，“间桐家似乎出了什么事，雁夜君逃了出去，之后就再也没有他的消息了。”  
“原来如此。”远坂时臣抿了一口纽卡斯尔口味的阿萨姆红茶，不费吹灰之力地维持了镇定优雅的态度，“那可真是糟糕。”  
“时臣君，你知道雁夜去了哪里么？”葵显得有些急切，她的上身微微朝前倾，眉皱得更深，“你知道，间桐家主对孩子很严格，雁夜来往的朋友不多，你是少数他能投靠的人…”  
“很遗憾，但是雁夜君并没有来投靠我，我也没有他的消息。”远坂时臣波澜不惊地将这个结论抛给了垂下眼帘的少女，“葵小姐，你很担心雁夜君么？”  
葵显而易见地惊愕了一瞬，眼睛稍稍放大，随即再度垂下，柔密的睫毛落下一片蝶翼般脆弱的影子。  
“确实，我很担心，不知道间桐家发生了什么事，雁夜独自一人出逃在外又会遇到什么呢。”她轻声细语地说，“间桐家还没有人出面，但是我想他们不会善罢甘休的，是不是，时臣君？”  
“的确，如果被他们找到，雁夜君的日子恐怕是不会好过了。”远坂时臣朝她郑重地点了点头，“不过不用担心，葵小姐。”  
墨绿色长发的少女再次惊讶地睁大了眼睛。  
“我是说，我想您不必担心雁夜君。”远坂时臣朝前倾了倾，用银叉锐利的尖端拨了拨桌上被当做茶点的蛋糕，鲜红的樱桃晃了晃，像远坂家的宝石般蕴着血光，“既然他现在还没有被发现…也许他能顺利逃走也说不定。”  
“你是说…”  
“您不相信雁夜君么，禅城小姐？”  
少女唇边绽开一抹宽慰的笑容，那一瞬她在雁夜眼里真是美不胜收了。然远坂时臣的神情中有某种安稳的力量，雁夜不情愿地发现仅仅是宝石的投影竟让他也有些无端安心起来。  
“真是这样就太好了。”葵坐了回去，眉间纾解了些许，松缓下来的神色落在雁夜眼底，成为了某幅日渐久远的画像，“多亏你，时臣君。”  
“不必在意，我什么都没有做，只能期盼雁夜君保重了。”远坂时臣似乎对她的安然并不在意，他用叉子的尖端拨起蛋糕上的樱桃，将那颗殷红的水果连同底上沾着的少许巧克力粉稳稳地托在叉上，放进了葵面前的茶点盘里。  
一抹晚虹在女孩浅浅的酒窝中稍纵即逝，她有些慌乱地低下头，随即像是突然想起了某种礼节般坐得笔挺，墨色的长发像断崖中的瀑布般漾了漾，光在眼底烛心般忽闪。  
“时臣君，这是…”  
“您很喜欢樱桃吧。”远坂时臣朝她平静地笑了笑。  
“嗯…是啊，我很喜欢。”禅城葵像是获得了某件秘不可宣的宝贝般，矜持地点点头，别开了视线，“对了，时臣君，雁夜不会有事吧？”  
“我想他不会。”有那么一瞬时臣似乎为话题显然不够圆滑的转移而惊讶，然而他把所有的痕迹都扫进了名为优雅的地毯下面。  
“那我就安心了…”葵小心翼翼地将那颗额外的樱桃放进口中，不动声色地咽了下去，“家父和家母还不知道我来了这里，我想我最好是先回去了。如果有雁夜的消息…可以告诉我么？”  
“那是自然的，我想他也会希望您知道他没事。”远坂时臣站起来，泫金的天光笼了周身，那片深沉的酒红色影子又回来了，浩浩然铺了满目，“我送您出去。”  
雁夜目睹那个在爱情孕育成形之前便已生根发芽，在他生命中开出美丽而无法结果的鲜花，装点了他所有梦想的女子背对着他，溶进远坂邸外冬木傍晚灿烂焚城的华光，忽然感到无所适从的疲惫。那一瞬他深入骨髓地知道自己逃离的不仅仅是间桐府邸，或许还是整个生活。  
远坂时臣像个恪尽职守的优秀骑士那样随在她身后，深红色的影子没过了墨绿色的，在夕阳中轮廓模糊，高大而遥远。他满溢了雁夜的整个视野，雁夜看不见葵了。  
他向后重重地摔在扶手椅里，宝石投影下的棱形光柱里空空如也，桌上除了那颗樱桃一切分毫未动。  
他顺手抓起一旁小圆桌上的玻璃杯，猛力吸了一大口，发出气体撕裂的剧烈响声。他想起那里面没有浅粉色的西柚汁，那种像葵的笑容般柔美，却有清苦味道的饮料。他不到一小时前便喝完了。  
棱形光柱旋转消失。观察室里的灯陡然亮起，顿时恍若白昼。他像受惊的小兽般下意识眯起眼睛，一只手搭上他的肩，西装袖口的布料蹭到了他颈边裸露的皮肤。  
“别对葵说些奇怪的话啊，”他背对着他闷闷地说，“远坂时臣你这混蛋。”  
“我是认真的，”肩上的手紧了紧，远坂时臣在他左耳上方用一种极其郑重的语气告诉他，“我相信你。”

9.  
那段烟尘飞舞的时光像雨燕掠过丛林般倏地便不见了。在他之后颠沛与逃离的十年和绝望嘶吼的一个月面前，它流离于深山町街角一抹漾金的暮色间，隽美而不知所从。  
然而直到他逃至远坂邸被远坂时臣庇护——至少如果脏砚那老家伙把他的名字登上寻人启事，报纸上或许就会这么写，雁夜想——四天后，他还能在远坂时臣的书房里把四肢舒展到极限，每个软组织细胞都叫嚣着想要离开自己的位置。一股新鲜得呛人的空气窜至四肢百骸，他忽觉恍同隔世。  
他甚至有一瞬错觉，似乎在一条漫长的古代商路之后，远坂宅邸真的便是他的尽头了。  
远坂时臣坐在他的终点，成为一座遮蔽天日的巨大灯塔，澄澈的秋光打出一圈隐隐绰绰的晕，表情就在其中融成一片模糊而优美的色彩。雁夜心虚似的抬起头瞥了深红色的年轻人一眼，远坂时臣低头注视着面前码得整整齐齐的一沓羊皮纸，认真得仿佛老式钟表店里的伙计。雁夜忍住了在他脸上画一副眼镜的冲动。  
瑰红色墨水在宝石平滑的表面上弹起一道弧线，奇迹般尽数按着魔术师的轨迹在羊皮纸上勾出细巧的符号。他望着那个精妙的机械，试图数出它一小时能溅出几滴墨水，然而十分钟后他放弃了这项毫无价值的活动。远坂家的通信机械不会犯溅出墨水这样不优雅的错误。  
远坂时臣依然头也不抬，面前一沓看起来像是账簿或论文的纸越垒越高。  
他终于感到无趣了，放下手中的炭笔，拍了拍手掌，一股灰色的烟尘漫上来。  
“你这么喜欢看时钟塔人员的报告么？”雁夜用尚且干净的手背支着头。  
“既然是责任，就无谓用自己的喜好来衡量了。”一支样式精美的羽毛笔从远坂时臣面前的纸上轻盈地滑过去，一行注脚出现在工整的字迹之间。  
“时臣你这家伙…”他感到下颚像某种即将破壳的动物般顶了顶交叠的手背，“到底为什么，要把自己这样武装起来？”  
“我并非用什么来武装自己。我已与远坂一族的信念融为一体，它构成了我，而非我驾驭它。”远坂时臣终于抬头看了他一眼，旋即又埋入文件堆里，“的确，雁夜君，我与你是不同的。”  
“算了，反正你这家伙的脑袋成分或许是装满远坂家魔力的宝石。”他闷闷不乐地说。  
“倒是你，雁夜君。”远坂时臣忽然回应，他震得从柔软的扶手椅上猛地弹起来坐直，“你真是令人搞不懂，难道在你眼里，即使是学校社团的娱乐活动也比魔术更值得用心么？”  
“你当然搞不懂。”他抽了抽嘴角，在旁边的草稿纸上胡乱涂了一团，“能让我离脏砚和间桐家远点就好。”  
“看来间桐的家主让你真的很不满啊。”远坂时臣却是放下了笔，从沉重的杉木长桌另一端定定地看着他，“雁夜…”  
“远坂时臣，”凹凸不平的炭笔头向下扎穿草稿纸，纤维朝外迸开，“你再说一句让我回去……我就真的走了。”  
诀别般的寂静让他顷刻间不自在起来，他感到自己似乎说错了什么，但他不明白。  
“我并没有要这样说。”沉默的最后远坂时臣依然平静坚稳地注视着他，目光凝成一束笔直的平行线，“虽然间桐家没有动静，但是至少现在你可以安心，我并不打算把你送回去。”  
“哟，那可真是难为你了。”他假装无所谓地笑笑，“对了，时臣…那只天鹅我留在间桐府邸了，确实很漂亮……大概葵会喜欢吧，不过现在也没法再拿出来了。”  
“禅城小姐喜欢很好，”通讯器不知什么时候被关上了，墨水滴落的声音陡然消失，“但我把它送给你作为礼物了。”  
“别在我面前存心改了对葵的称呼啊，明明故意让我在观察室里看见她。”六角切面的炭笔骨碌碌转到草稿纸的另一段，“我只是觉得很遗憾，就这样把它丢在了间桐家那个暗无天日的地方。”  
“我会再做一个给你的。”  
“找不到那么好的原石了。”他把铅纸朝前推了推，趴在上了光漆的桌面上，在某个看不见的次元里临摹起自己轮廓模糊的檀红色倒影，“还有我学长送给我的相片，是他暑期游学时的作品，一只波多黎各的红雀，单脚抓住树枝，把头埋在翅膀里整理羽毛……在你看来和冬木街上捡梧桐籽的小山雀也没什么不同吧。”  
“不，”宝石锐利而坚决的光将他笼在其中，“对别人来说或许都只是鸟而已，但是寄存其中的心意不同。”  
“几年来时臣你进步了不少啊。”他想要使自己看起来满不在乎。  
“你告诉过我圆藏山的后面可以找到古代贝壳的化石，雁夜君。”远坂时臣在书房的另一头以一种认真得仿佛某种交付般的语气缓慢地将整个故事敲进他沧海之下的记忆，“后来我真的在那附近找到了一块，只有一些很小的贝壳，上面的花纹已经磨损了。我本想把它带回来，但是从石缝里取出的时候它就碎了。”  
“你这家伙……算了，死去几亿年的东西，还能做些什么呢。”他坐起来，目光越过那座深红色的灯塔，背后是舷窗外的海，远处的新都悬浮其中，像一艘最大的船，朝着西面灿烂的城堡前进，溶金般的阳光浸了半面城市，光与影之间勒出一条鲜明而刺眼的回归线。  
“海消亡的时候，贝壳就来到世界上了。”  
他站起来，用食指和拇指捏起完成的稿纸一角——他已不会再把画作擦糊了，从桌边绕开去。  
“画好了，”他把完成的画稿朝前推了推，铅纸一角卡在两叠羊皮纸之间，“凭记忆重新画了一幅……这次大约真的是愿望了。”  
“雁夜君的愿望还真是美好的事物啊。”远坂时臣若有所思地在他刻意涂成块的花云上扫了一眼，旋即起身，向后靠在窗台上，被更浓烈的逆光吞没。  
雁夜忽然发现，似乎远坂时臣在他眼前从来不曾脱出过优雅，坚决而执着的框架，连神情也波澜不惊地令人恼火。他预感到自己终究扯不下远坂时臣那张浅笑的皮了，又或许那在他眼里从未称得上是笑容过。  
“呐，我说时臣，”他刚好立在远坂少主耳下的位置，“你难道就甘心从来没有机会选择过自己的道路，从来没有遇上岔路……就这样走到最后了么？”  
“我不是没有机会选择的。”很轻的声音拧成一线钻进耳廓，“而现在我已经作出了我的选择，并为自己的选择而走下去。”  
间桐雁夜一时有些讶异，然他几乎立刻就知晓了，苦笑出声。  
“那也能算是选择么？”他倾上前，把下颚准确地搁进远坂时臣肩窝里，龙诞香的后调钻进七窍五官，“在不得不走下去的时候？”  
“面对无可推卸的命运，选择是为了完成自我。”远坂时臣巍然不动地支撑着他，“但愿你也是如此，雁夜君。”  
雁夜没有回应，只是兀自把体重全数丢给那座深红色的灯塔。他垂下眼就可以看到远坂邸后面的草坪修得平整，金色的碎光跃动其上。  
草坪一直延伸到围墙边，色彩明媚的画面上落了一滴墨点。  
他一时不明所以，那个人影伸出一只骨瘦如柴的手抓住了远坂邸的雕花围栏。  
他猛地向后退了一步，远坂时臣拉住他，然而他的蝴蝶骨撞上了椅背，气流从牙缝中激烈地穿堂而过。  
“怎么了？”沉然的深红色将他笼在里面。  
“鹤野…”他用空余的右手按住突突直跳的太阳穴，“…间桐家的人来了。”

10.  
间桐雁夜用力拍了拍手掌，泥土颗粒间掺杂着零星的血迹。仿佛某种意志阻扰他走出门一般，他在远坂邸主宅的门口绊了一跤，摔出两步远，掌心擦出两道鲜明的血痕。火燎般的疼痛让他分心，他吹了口气，感到远坂邸中某种徘徊的愿望缠住了他的腿。  
尽管如此他还是向前迈了几步，在间桐鹤野够得着的范围之外停下。  
间桐鹤野却像是疲惫的旅人终于望见了远方路途上朝圣地的一抹城墙般，跌跌撞撞地朝前一步，随即磕在墙上，一只手抓住远坂家漆得黑亮的雕纹栏杆，如同笼中凄惨的困兽绝望地四下张望，另一只朝雁夜伸出的手上布满青瘢。那只从瘢里钻出来的刻印虫又爬进了雁夜的后脑，啃得他四肢发冷，他下定决心不靠近任何那样的东西。  
“雁夜…雁夜…”  
远坂家正处在养草期的草地横在他们中间，下一年待冒的草芽镀了一层傍晚的镂金，烁烁生辉。浓光浸透了间桐鹤野蜷缩的身体，雁夜能鲜明清晰地看到刻印虫在他裸露出的小段手腕上留下的青紫痕迹，却似乎不像脏砚一直以来吓唬他们兄弟的那样让鹤野变成一具在行走中腐烂的尸体。  
“…鹤野？”他把空气咽进胃里，勉强开了口，“你怎么来…”  
“雁夜！”间桐鹤野整个身体往前倾，几乎要把脖子也挤进远坂邸焊着细刺的栏杆里，这使他蜷缩得更加厉害了，“雁夜…太好了…太好了…”  
“我可不觉得好。”他警惕地望着自己唯一的兄长，那只干瘦的手在空中慌乱地挥舞，“脏砚打发你来劝我回去？在那个老家伙眼里你只有这点用途了么？”  
间桐鹤野微弱地尖叫了一声，抓住栏杆的手猛地一滑，被细刺划出一道发白的伤口。然而他痛苦地翕了翕苍白的唇，挤出一个显而易见的谎言。  
“不…不是这样的…雁夜…”伤口被细刺拉开，一束束坏死的褐色真皮曝露在外，依然没有血，“雁夜…你听我说…”  
“我已经听够了！”远坂时臣正在楼上的书房里居高临下地看着这里，雁夜咬着牙想，深红色的目光在他身后筑起一道城墙。  
“不…雁夜…不，不会的…”间桐鹤野的精神仿佛一个破底的沙漏，正随着时间不断流逝，“父亲大人说了…脏砚…他保证的…他说…你不会像我这样的…”  
雁夜下意识离那只乱舞的枯手更远一些。他忽然有些后悔了，或许他不该推开远坂时臣独自一人跑下来的。他几乎是立刻就把这个念头刨了出去。  
“父亲大人说…他说…他让我说…你的天赋比我强多了…”亲口在比自己优秀的弟弟面前承认这点让鹤野的痛苦到达了这个男人所能承受的极限，他仰起头奋力地呼吸，发出老旧风箱般的声音，用右手支撑着自己的脖子，仿佛托着什么极其沉重的东西，“所以…你不会像我这样…你有间桐家的能力…你可以…驾驭这些虫…我不行，你却可以…继承间桐家的…伟大的魔术…成为出色的魔术师…”  
“我不愿意。”雁夜想也没想地回绝道。  
“可…可是…父亲大人…”鹤野用六神无主的浑浊眼睛像贪婪的吸血虫般盯着他，“你要是不回去…不按他说的做…他会把你…你会…”  
“没有比被一群该死的虫子啃成一个邪恶的怪物更糟糕的结果了。”雁夜下意识抱住了自己的肩膀，对上那双被刻印虫和酒精埋没的眼睛，“放弃吧，我不会回去。”  
“啊…对了！”间桐鹤野青白的脸上挤出一个言辞之外的表情，仿佛不情愿地掏出最后一块浮木，“父亲大人还…还让我转告你…只要你继承间桐…他会让你得到…你想要的…禅城葵！对，就是她…父亲大人很中意她…你会如愿的…父亲大人都知道…他会帮你…”  
“住口！”雁夜猛地朝前一倾，又生生刹在原地，“不许你们提葵！葵绝对不会和间桐家的肮脏魔术扯上关系，我决不会允许！”  
间桐鹤野显然不相信最后的浮木已经在大洪水中被击成碎片，瞳孔无力地放大，然后恢复原貌。  
雁夜深深吸了一口傍晚带有淡淡化学燃烧味道的空气，试图安抚剧烈膨胀收缩的心脏。  
“雁夜…”间桐鹤野试探性地向他伸出手，被刻印虫破坏的声带像一张划花的唱片般发出嘶哑的摩擦声，“你不能…”  
“我不会回去让脏砚把我变成怪物。”他顿了顿，说下去，“我也绝不会让他把葵带去虫仓那种地方，绝对不行——”  
“不！雁夜！”间桐鹤野刺耳地尖叫起来，纵横的血管在眼白里肆意攀爬，令他看起来终于有些血色了，“我求你…你走了的话…脏砚，脏砚会折磨我…他会杀了我…我对他没有用，我知道…只有你能救我了，雁夜，求你，救救我，求你…”  
“不想忍受脏砚的话就自己救自己啊！”雁夜忍无可忍地握紧了拳，“逃出去啊！用你自己的腿走出去啊！为什么要…”  
世界似乎有一瞬间的失音，日光沉重而潮湿地垂挂在远处闭合的地平线边，深艳的流金像未拧干的水般不断淌下来，浸湿远处新都初生的轮廓。间桐鹤野死死地盯着他，仿佛因死去而无法流泪的神情让他不想看下去。  
于是他准备拔腿走开。远坂时臣也比这好得多，他想，或许那个混蛋在书房擦得透亮的窗前注视着这幕好戏。但此刻没有什么比眼前的一切更糟了。  
“…都是因为你！”  
前所未有的尖锐让雁夜脚下一滑，鹤野抓住了他的右手腕。累累虫瘢瞬间在视网膜上投下千疮百孔的影子，他恶心得太阳穴一阵阵作痛。  
“鹤野你…”  
“都是因为你！”血丝贲张到极限，一片触目惊心的肉红色，“雁夜…你这家伙…明明我才是…间桐家…全让你这个弟弟…你的天赋却…为什么…你居然要放弃…继承…混蛋…都是你…不然我也不会…”  
“放开！”他试图将手抽回来，他从未想象过这位孱弱的兄长具有令他完全无法挣脱的蛮力。  
“都是因为你！”间桐鹤野的脸扭曲成一团，现在他看起来真正像一只间桐脏砚的刻印虫了，“都是因为你我才变成这样！雁夜你这个混蛋！不许逃！混蛋！”  
昏暗的光线垂到眼前，他更加惊恐起来，用上全身的力气挣扎。鹤野神经质的尖叫在他所知的一切空间里回响，幽蓝的灯光鬼鬼祟祟地亮起，那些丑陋的节肢动物又回来了。  
他的手猛然在半空中停住，然后被一股力抽回。那只青瘢遍布的手像某种失魂落魄的动物般在逐渐深沉的暮色中脱力地晃了晃，路灯之间的黑暗吞没了间桐鹤野的表情。一瞬间他为再次远离了那只手而松了一口气。  
深红色的影子在沉暗的空气里静静笼罩着他。  
他在接下来的一次呼吸中将肺里所有的空气吐了出来，吸进一大口新鲜的。胸腔里一片沉寂的冰凉，心跳声模糊起来。他背对着远坂时臣，坐在那些陷入安眠的草芽上。


	5. 11-13

11.  
“鹤野呢？”  
“走了。”  
远坂时臣在雾霭蒸腾的黑暗中朝他伸出手的时候，雁夜低声嘀咕道，不料对方却听得清楚，他一时有些窘迫，神情藏在深蓝色的阴影里。  
“你看，连鹤野都这么恨我呢。”他弯了弯嘴角，优雅的远坂大少爷可不会陪他坐在脏兮兮的草地上，他该明白的，“可是明明把他变成这样的是脏砚，我什么都没有做，我只是不愿意和他一样。”  
“进去吧。”远坂时臣像一尊纯铜雕像般维持着朝他伸出的那只手，在入夜幽冷的空气中裹了一层隐约的暗红色。  
雁夜咬住下唇，忽然用力抓住他的手将自己支撑起来，力道猛得连远坂时臣都晃了晃。他在这个过程中感到两腿酸软，膝盖上的淤青钝痛不已。  
远坂时臣挽住他的左上臂，雁夜不清楚这个动作是否算是识趣。  
然他还是拖着虚脱般的腿跟上远坂少主的步子，那座在他身后筑起城墙的深红城堡徐徐敞开大门。

“喂，时臣，”深红色的年轻人将他安置在会客厅的沙发上，整座远坂邸安静得仿佛陷入了时间的缝隙，“好戏看得很有趣吧。”  
“算不上多么有趣，”远坂时臣专心致志地用魔术消除他膝盖上的淤青，那种让雁夜发疯的认真专注在青年侧脸上留下坚毅的痕迹，“间桐鹤野的状况看起来不太好，没想到他作为间桐的后裔，居然被间桐家自己的魔术反噬至此。”  
“是啊，一点也不优雅。”雁夜刻意咧了咧嘴，不去看他，“脏砚不会再指望他了，他或许能恢复，如果不再被…我不一样，你知道的，时臣，鹤野不会自己找来这里…”  
“间桐家主知道你在远坂邸。”像是叙述几个星期前的旧新闻般，远坂时臣不慌不忙地放下他的左腿，宝石的深处巍然澄澈，“虽然间桐鹤野的出现令我有些意外…我说过，他迟早会知道，又或许他一开始就知道。没人能够阻止这一点。”  
“远坂时臣，”雁夜面无表情地注视着深红色的影子再次将自己笼在里面，“告诉我，你为什么要…庇护我？你明知这对你谈不上有任何好处。”  
“因为你需要庇护。”妃色的灯光安静地在他们四周晕开，那片影子靠近了些，他眼底的色彩更加浓重，“至少是那天晚上，不是么？”  
“就算是这样，”雁夜疲倦地别过头，远坂时臣握住他刚刚痊愈的手腕，开始用湿纸巾清理伤口上的泥灰，“那只是我需要。难道你没有为了自己的原因？”  
远坂时臣托着他的左腕，仿佛那是一颗价值连城的宝石。  
“我说，时臣，要是你不是将要继承远坂家的魔术师，你会成为什么样的人？”雁夜不置可否地笑了笑，“时臣，除了魔术师的你，还有没有其他的你存在呢？”  
“很遗憾，没有什么如果。”远坂时臣顿了一下，随即继续手上的动作，雁夜在冰凉的液体触到伤口外翻的新鲜皮肉时抽了一口气，“作为魔术师的我和作为我本身的我并不对立，雁夜君，我是一个完整的个体。尽管我不明白你为什么总是对我有些奇怪的敌意…但我希望你能理解，毕竟你也是站在魔道之上的同路人。”  
“我和你恐怕不会是同路人了。”伤口恼人的刺痛减轻了些，雁夜向后塌陷在沙发里，不着边际地想起和葵一起来访时被揉乱的垫巾，上面连方的玫瑰花纹绣得细腻精致，“别误会，我对你可没有敌意那种东西…当然，这并不是说我多么喜欢你…不过有时候我觉得像你这样也不错，至少面对没有选择的枯燥未来，你不会痛苦得无法自处。但我不一样。”  
“你要离开？”远坂时臣从上方注视着他，他说不清远坂少主的眼神里有多少东西足以把他压垮摧毁，变成一个业已过去的甜美梦境。妃粉色的潋滟灯光惶惶然地把背影映得深不见底。  
“我还有别的选择么？”这次他真的笑了，左手依然被远坂时臣稳稳托在掌心，“脏砚一定会有办法把我捉回去，他派鹤野来不过是想讥讽我、摧垮我，脏砚知道鹤野恨我比他更有天赋却背弃了这一切…但是他不会放过我的。你知道，时臣，即使是你也帮不了我。你的愿望看来是没法实现了。”  
“实现了的便不再是愿望。”远坂时臣定定地与他四目相接，雁夜忽然感到某种融化的宝石在他胸腔底汇成一小滩，“我早已知道不可能长久地庇护你。但是雁夜，你决定选择这条道路了么？舍弃你与生俱来的责任和荣耀，堕入凡庸，你不会后悔么。”  
远坂少主波澜不惊的态度终于让雁夜感到不自在的恼怒，他用力地呼吸使自己重新躺回沙发上去，发现自己和远坂时臣相处时已经习惯了深呼吸使自己平静下来。  
“对你而言是堕落的事物，对我而言却是自由。”他咬了咬凹凸不平的后槽牙，“虽然要你明白很困难，但是平凡的未必是俗不可耐的，没有魔术的世界也很精彩…不，是精彩得多，远坂家的大少爷。”  
那一瞬他似乎从远坂时臣的眼睛里看到了某种远去的神色，已然苍老的涉禽踮着细长的腿最后回望了一眼山脉北端绚美的旗云缠绵着终年不化的皑皑雪峰，抖擞了一下羽毛，转身展翅，开始向着迁徙地的最后一次旅行。那神色他太过不熟悉，以至于在之后长久的漂泊中每每难以忘却。  
“你已经作出选择了。”  
深红色的影子终究沉寂下去，如同一个事实无可辩驳的结局。远坂时臣的口吻中没有任何疑问，迅速而坦然的接受竟让雁夜一时难以适应。  
“是的，我必须要离开了。”雁夜从沙发上坐起来，试图收回左手，“再在这里住下去，恐怕脏砚也会来找你的麻烦吧。”  
左手被一把夺回去，如此激烈的动作由远坂时臣做来竟也没有分毫不雅，他刚痊愈不久的手腕被准确地托在掌心里。  
“那么你走吧，远离冬木，不再和魔术有任何关联。”远坂时臣用一个他没能看清的魔术在短短刹那治愈了他掌心的伤口，两道残余的疤痕在柔潋的光线里白得发亮，“收拾一下需要的行李，我送你去车站。”  
“你不问我去哪里。”他愣了愣。  
“不重要。”远坂时臣站起来，将他眼前的所有光都遮在身后，“你已经做出了选择，在你的路上走下去。我相信你。”

12.  
间桐雁夜用左手抱住了肩膀。深秋时节深夜的冬木街上起了萧瑟的风，风里满满都是枯叶破碎尸体的气味。他感到从身体内侧渗出的寒冷，咬紧了牙关大步踏过蜂窝纹的灰绿色地砖。  
他和远坂时臣收拾完出门的时候已近午夜，远坂时臣不知哪里弄来的列车表显示他运气不坏，今晚刚好可以搭上一趟去奈良的深夜班车，这在冬木这样僻远的北方小城可不多见。他想象着西斯廷圣母以怎样温柔的目光安抚着崎岖辽阔的土地，夜幕倒扣下来，整个冬木陷入黑夜的半球。新都的灯沉默地闭上眼，远方只余下一星半点的稀疏灯火。那艘年轻而通体透亮，金碧辉煌的大船驶出了地平线外，成为一叶微小的扁舟。  
远坂时臣同样一言不发地走在他身旁。雁夜有些惊奇于娇生惯养的远坂少爷居然和他一样健步如飞，然他忽然想起上一次与远坂时臣并肩走在冬木夜晚的街道上，开发区后面的街上洋溢着炭火和黄油的气息，六个没有中奖的拉环散落在一堆食物残骸和烧烤用的铁叉中间，飞蛾凄惨地撞在脏兮兮的玻璃上，灯光蒙了一层油。  
一股陡然的怀念贯穿了他，他知道再也不会有了。不会有间桐家，也不会有葵，不会有远坂时臣。与冬木有关的一切都将被他亲手从生命里剥出去，他不知道剩下的自己是什么样子，这样的念头使他更冷了。  
“安心，雁夜。”远坂时臣搭上他的肩，沉沉的声音从比他高过一头的地方徐徐扩散开来，“你会好起来的。”  
“恩。”他闷闷地应道，“对了，时臣…你会对葵好吧？”  
“为什么问起她？”  
“你会么？”他垂下头，看着自己和远坂时臣并排的影子延伸到远处，“你今后也会把蛋糕上的樱桃让给她么？”  
风声里的一百种语言缄默下来。  
“她是好女孩…不，最好的女孩，没有比她更好的了。我真的很遗憾…”他感到了从喉管深处冒起的酸涩，少女墨绿的长发在风中轻澜微漾，笑起来的酒窝里浅浅妃红，像彼时的年糕一样清甜，像那棵与她同龄的武士樱一样绚烂，“拜托了，时臣，无论如何，别让她和间桐家扯上关系，哪怕一点也不行，拜托了。”  
瑟冷的空气里有他不知晓的声音，他告诉自己那不是远坂时臣在很轻地叹息。  
“雁夜，”末了，那个深红色的身影在一片寂寥的斐白前陡然伫定，“车站到了。”

雁夜剥掉了冰冷的候车椅上一块摇摇欲坠的白漆，锈蚀的铁皮立刻曝露出来，尘灰般的压抑颜色。候车大厅里灯火彻夜通明，镁光一般强烈的湛白令他眼睛刺痛。另一条长凳上躺着褴褛的流浪人，在温暖的候车室里鼾声如雷。他忽然有些羡慕了。  
远坂时臣稳步朝他走来，将一张崭新的单程票递给他。雁夜抬起眼，只望到一片沉沉的红。  
“多谢你了。”他接过去，指尖与另一只保养得当的手短暂地接触，旋即分开，“我想过离开冬木，只是没想到真的走了，却是远坂时臣来送我。”  
“不必在意。”举止合度的年轻人上前一步，口吻平静得有些死寂。他自觉跟上。  
“幸好能及时赶上，”远坂时臣与他保持着刚好的半步距离，“不然恐怕我也无法帮你逃出间桐家主的掌心。”  
“你会帮助一个魔术世家的叛徒，还真是不得了呢。”他自嘲地笑了笑，握紧了行李箱的拉杆。  
“我或许只有这次‘越轨’的机会了，”远坂时臣目不斜视地前进，他看不见那对蓝方石的深处漾着怎样的涟漪，“说不定我也不希望从未真正按照自己的心意选择吧。”  
“你这家伙也会有不那么没意思的时候啊”雁夜勉力笑了笑，在站台前停下。  
“不要再回来了，雁夜。”远坂时臣忽然在他身后说，“不要再回到魔术的世界来。你已经选择了其他的道路，你要在自己的选择之上坚持走下去。冬木已经成为你的幽灵，不要再回头看它，不要再次被它吞噬。看着你面前的世界，那些色彩是属于你的。”  
“知道了。”他顿了顿，“照顾好葵，还有她的樱花。”  
他从面前车窗的倒影里看见远坂时臣的轮廓浸在暗蓝色的空气里。对方缓慢地点了点头，于是他笑了，恍同隔世。  
远坂时臣忽然从公文包里掏出一张边角有些皱起的纸递给他。  
“这张画，还是你自己收着吧。”那个沉寂在黑暗中的暗红色轮廓缓慢地说，“一路顺风。”  
“恩，无论如何，多谢了。”雁夜在跨上车的瞬间接过已经被摩擦得有些模糊的铅纸，几个小时前他画完了这张素描，上面是一棵高大的武士樱，锦簇的花团流云般坠满树冠，构造纤巧的桥跨过清溪，像一道虹，“再见。”  
雁夜认为自己隐约看到远坂时臣用口型同他道了别，又或许什么都没有，就像十年后那个残酷的空幻愿望。  
城际公交巴士发出嘶鸣的引擎声，悠悠荡向遥远而光明的未来。他在零星几个乘客间找到了位置，把行李箱搁进头上方的行李栏里，随即瘫坐在座椅上。  
远处的新都是一片模糊而昏暗的轮廓，像一艘船，又像一座城堡，一如几日前他面前的远坂邸巍然静穆，他曾以为那就是终点，他曾以为黎明不会降临。现在，黎明终于到来了。  
所有的故事都留在那里了，所有的故事都即将开始，它们将和旧的那些不一样，又无甚不同，只是少了大片沉郁华美的深红色。他将出发前往一个不再有魔术和间桐，也不再有葵，不再有远坂时臣的世界。  
因为冬天已往，雨水止住过去了。*

13.  
间桐雁夜感到肩膀微微发酸，盘算了一下将三脚架从包里翻出来所需的种种麻烦，最终还是放弃了长曝的念头。这意味着他没法在夜晚的光线里摄到冬木市的远景了。他苦笑着放下相机，试图把偏振镜从上面拆下来。  
他不禁感叹自己果然是在办公桌前坐了太久，收入稳定的同时体力却是大不如从前了。或许这次回去之后他该考虑放弃那些安逸的差使，重新开始扛着相机周游世界的旅程。这听上去像少年时代他在圆藏山顶看见的星空一样浪漫得无边无际，然而十年来多数时间在路上的生活让他比绝大多数同龄人都懂得旅行的意义，并因此深爱它。  
雁夜骤然清醒过来，意识到自己已经在候车厅的长凳上坐了太久。他赶忙放好相机，重新在一堆手稿中匆匆寻找。  
他终于找到了。他说不清自己十年间为什么始终带着这幅画，在现在的他看来这张画笔法稚拙，并且保养不当，已经被擦得整张画面都显得灰蒙蒙的。然而他把它裱在一个小画框里，常年放在行李箱底。  
花团锦簇的武士樱已经被磨得淡了。他想起回来探望葵时，女人向他说起过那棵陪伴了他们整个童年与少年时代的樱花死去的经过。葵结婚时禅城家和远坂家都同意按她的心意把那棵树移栽进远坂家，不料已经过了适合移栽的年纪，武士樱也不适应远坂邸的灵脉环境，竟不过几个月便从树心里烂穿了。那棵树和他一样背井离乡，终究在陌生的地方香消玉殒。只是他从未想到，彼时年少那番波光潋滟的光景里闪过的生灵中，竟只有那棵樱花最为安详了。  
葵对他说起的时候满是遗憾，而他只是苦笑，葵的音容依旧如花隽美，笑起来有浅浅的酒窝。只是他自幼爱慕着的女人已经离他比整个世界还要远了。  
他们几乎不提远坂时臣。  
雁夜当然知道远坂时臣在忙些什么。他们彼此都在自己选择的道路上走了很远，远得无法触及，远得对方的心跳像是来自大洋另一端的空谷回音。  
而他只是在葵面前轻轻地笑，离开冬木时便将这一切抛到脑后去。脏砚似乎真的完全对他丧失了兴趣，他几次回到冬木也没被找上什么麻烦。于是他便更加坦然地回来探望葵，给凛和樱带些小东西，如此往复，直至终了。那些年间他竟真的没有再见过远坂时臣。  
他靠葵笑容中明媚或沉重的东西来判断那个家伙过得如何。  
不过对于他而言，那个十年前让他再也不要回到冬木市的年轻人已经不在他的生活中了。  
做了自由摄影后雁夜曾被杂志派往波多黎各，在那里拍了另一只红雀的另一种姿势。极小的景深，周围大片鲜绿的树叶被模糊成晕染的色团，那只俏皮的鸟单腿站立，眺望远方。  
他把这张照片印成明信片寄回给葵，葵回信上说，冬木市的开发区终于完全落成了，后面的小街也被拆除，并进了厂区的一部分。  
他依然苦笑。  
所有的故事都成为了真正的故事，走到了终篇的时候。歌声停止了。  
他把所有的手稿垒齐，连同画框放回去，再把摄影设备都安放好，拉上拉链。他不记得自己把远坂时臣当年送他离开时的那只旅行箱丢在了哪里，十年来他走的路太多，旅行箱也换了太多只了。  
现在，他从候车室冰凉的椅子上起身。他打定主意，待到这次探望完葵，他就要真正动笔写完那个故事。故事讲述的是少年如何注视少女，如何与另一个少年相识，对峙，交入骨髓，再如何与他们各自分离。  
他按下按钮拉出手柄，大步踏入了冬木市静谧幽冷的黑暗。

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *：引自《圣经•雅歌》。See! The winter is passed; the rains are over and gone.


End file.
